


Il Caso dell'Angelo Piangente

by AsaliahKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post - The Hounds of Baskerville, Thriller
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaliahKing/pseuds/AsaliahKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui una ragazza scompare lasciando dietro di sé una serie di fotografie enigmatiche, Sherlock incontra un altro Dottore e capisce che ci sono misteri più oscuri di quelli sovrannaturali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Postumi

Dopo più di un anno di convivenza, John Watson si era ormai abituato – anche se l’espressione da lui usata era “rassegnato” – a svegliarsi nei modi più improbabili: esplosioni e spari, gas venefici e fumo, urla di sconosciuti e versi delle più disparate razze di animali, per non parlare del violino. Così fu particolarmente sorpreso, quella mattina, di non sentire nessun rumore molesto tranne la propria sveglia e nessun odore che non fosse quello di caffè e pancetta.

La sua reazione istintiva fu una specie di gioia confusa, che si costrinse a stemperare in una più ragionevole circospezione mentre scendeva al piano di sotto: la gentilezza di Sherlock Holmes non era mai fine a se stessa.

«Non devi continuare a scusarti per il resto della tua vita, sai», disse, ancora insonnolito, sedendosi al tavolo davanti alla finestra, dove lo aspettavano un piatto di toast, marmellata, uova e pancetta. Non sapeva se essere sorpreso o meno del fatto che niente fosse bruciato.

«Non sto chiedendo scusa», gli rispose il suo coinquilino, allungandogli una tazza di caffè. John la prese, ma prima di berla pensò bene di annusarne il contenuto con attenzione.

«Né sto cercando di drogarti.»

«Oh bene»

«Anche perché se volessi farlo non te ne accorgeresti, quindi mi pare inutile essere sospettosi»

«Giusto»

Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla sedia davanti a lui e aprì il portatile; il _suo_ portatile, notò John con rassegnazione. Da qualche mese aveva smesso di cambiare la password ogni volta che poteva: era giunto alla conclusione che, più che un ostacolo, per Sherlock scoprirle tutte era diventato una specie di hobby.

«Trovato qualcosa di interessante?», chiese a testa bassa, continuando a mangiare. Non ottenendo risposta, alzò lo sguardo e vide che quello di Sherlock era fisso sullo schermo del computer, assente.

John lo conosceva abbastanza  bene ormai da poter distinguere quando stava riflettendo su un caso da quando era tormentato da problemi di ben altro carattere.

«Sherlock?»

«Cosa.»

«Stai bene?»

Per la prima volta in quella mattina, i loro sguardi si incontrarono. No, era evidente che qualcosa non andava. Sherlock aveva probabilmente pensato che ricreare un’atmosfera casalinga e tranquilla l’avrebbe mascherato, ma era stato così meticoloso nel suo camuffamento da renderlo palese. John provò una fitta di dolorosa commozione: era come guardare i goffi tentativi di un bambino di nascondere alla madre il guaio che aveva combinato. Deglutì e si sforzò di mantenere gli occhi fissi in quelli ferocemente inquieti di Sherlock.

«E tu come stai, John?»

«Come sto _io_?», ripeté l’altro senza capire, «Sto bene, direi. Che ti prende?»

«A volte vorrei avere un cervello come il tuo, John. Semplice, tranquillo, limitato...»

«D’accordo, vuoi dirmi che succede?»

«Vorrei saperlo anch’io»

John si prese un attimo per osservarlo attentamente, poi distolse lo sguardo con un sospiro. Sperò che fosse uno scherzo della luce, ma purtroppo sapeva di aver visto bene: Sherlock aveva gli occhi lucidi. Come quella sera. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di non vederlo ancora in quello stato; odiava non sapere cosa fare per farlo sentire meglio, odiava doversi limitare alle prime, stupide frasi che gli venivano in mente. Ma la cosa che odiava di più era la certezza che se anche gli avesse detto ciò che davvero voleva – che non doveva preoccuparsi, perché sarebbe sempre stato al suo fianco, si sarebbe sempre preso cura di lui, e non l’avrebbe mai lasciato da solo con le sue paure – non avrebbe avuto alcun significato per Sherlock. Sarebbe stato ignorato tanto quanto le frasi di circostanza; perciò tanto valeva non esporsi troppo.

«L’ho visto. Quella sera a Dewer’s Hollow», cominciò Sherlock, lo sguardo ora fisso sul tavolo, «Quando ho tolto la maschera a Bob Frankland, ho visto lui. Moriarty. _Cosa mi sta succedendo?_ »

«Be’, c’era... quella maledetta nebbia, è normale che abbia fatto effetto...»

«Ma io non ho paura di lui.»

John si arrischiò a lanciargli un’occhiata e vide che lo stava fissando intensamente, il celeste degli occhi reso ancora più luminoso dalle lacrime; distolse di nuovo lo sguardo e si schiarì la voce: «No. Lo so. Ma magari hai paura di... quello che rappresenta per te.»

«Quello che rappresenta?»

«La possibilità di una sconfitta.»

Sherlock rise aspramente e nascose il viso nelle mani. John lo guardò di nuovo e stava per allungare una mano  per toccargli un braccio –  _diavolo, almeno quello poteva farlo_ – quando l’altro riprese a parlare: «È assurdo. Ero sempre riuscito a controllarmi, a tenere le emozioni lontane da me; perché da un po’ di tempo non ci riesco più? Cosa c’è di diverso in me? Cos’è cambiato da un anno a questa parte?»

Ci fu una pausa terribile, in cui la tensione fra i due sembrò saturare l’aria. Il respiro di Sherlock era irregolare, segno che stava facendo un notevole sforzo per non scoppiare a piangere. Ma più del dolore, ciò che il suo viso esprimeva era il disprezzo verso quella sua fragilità; John non aveva immaginato che dopo il ritorno a Baker Street avrebbe avuto ancora i nervi così scossi. Dal canto suo, aveva i suoi buoni motivi per essere nervoso, se non spaventato: non lo stupiva il fatto che Sherlock non conoscesse la risposta alla sua ultima domanda, e se avesse potuto, anche lui avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno di ammetterlo. Non aveva idea di come fosse stato Sherlock prima di conoscerlo, ma era palese che da quando si erano incontrati qualcosa in lui era lentamente cambiato; anche se John faticava a credere di esserne il responsabile. Sherlock Holmes semplicemente non era il tipo da farsi impressionare dalle azioni tutt’altro che straordinarie di un uomo comune come John Watson.

A disagio, John si costrinse a borbottare: «Io».

«Tu?». Sherlock lo scrutò come se lo vedesse per la prima volta; «È colpa tua quindi.»

« _Colpa_? Lo dici come se ti avessi danneggiato.»

«Non è certo un vantaggio.»

John rise, sconfitto. Non poteva sostenere una conversazione simile.

«Avanti, John, a cosa servono le emozioni? Seriamente.»

John si leccò le labbra, soppesando la risposta. Cosa avrebbe potuto dire ad un uomo simile? Che sono le emozioni a spingerci ad agire, molto più della ragione? Che rendono un uomo quello che è?

«Rendono la vita più completa», buttò lì alla fine, sperando di concludere il discorso il più presto possibile.

«Completa? Completa di cosa? Di confusione, dubbi, rimorsi, contraddizioni, dolore, paura.»

«Oh andiamo, non puoi credere che sia solo questo. C’è anche speranza, e gioia, e... e amore...»

«Amore!», sghignazzò Sherlock, «Ma l’amore non è esattamente quello che ho descritto io?»

«Ci rinuncio», sbottò John alzandosi in piedi, «Cosa ne puoi sapere tu?»

«E tu quanto ne sai più di me? Perché spero che non ti innamori davvero di tutte le ragazze con cui esci, John, altrimenti dovresti spiegarmi quale vantaggio ci trovi.»

«Cerco solo di farmi una vita normale.»

«Perché, questa non ti va bene?», chiese Sherlock amaramente, con un sorriso beffardo «Oh, ma immagino che non regga il confronto con le emozionanti e innumerevoli meraviglie della vita normale. Banale, noiosa, stupida. Effettivamente ti si addice molto.»

In quel preciso istante, come un pacificatore che si mette in mezzo tra due litiganti, suonò il campanello, ma nonostante entrambi riconobbero quel suono come l’arrivo di un potenziale cliente, ci misero un po’ prima di reagire: Sherlock aveva distolto lo sguardo da John con un lampo d’irritazione e si stava massaggiando le tempie nel tentativo di calmarsi, mentre John faceva del suo meglio per fermare il tremito alla mano sinistra, uno dei souvenir che la guerra gli aveva lasciato.

Finiva sempre così, tra loro due. Un’intera relazione che oscillava tra attimi di comprensione reciproca e continui fraintendimenti; litigavano di rado, ma ogni volta la conclusione era sempre la stessa: una resa amara da una parte e una sconfitta annichilente dall’altra. Più tempo passava, più si avvicinavano, più diventava faticoso poi recuperare quell’armonia che tanto amavano – senza averlo mai confessato nemmeno a se stessi.

«Vuoi che lo faccia salire?», chiese John, spezzando la tensione.

Sherlock annuì, ingoiati di nuovo i suoi sentimenti, e si andò a sedere sulla sua poltrona come se non fosse successo niente.

Prima di scendere le scale, John si fermò sulla soglia e mormorò: «Grazie per la colazione», dando le spalle al suo coinquilino. Sherlock non diede segno di averlo sentito.


	2. L'Allodola e il Pettirosso

Ad entrare nell’appartamento fu un ragazzo biondo, allampanato, con grandi occhi verdi resi ancora più sporgenti dalle lacrime versate e dal sonno perso: aveva un aspetto complessivamente arruffato, come se fosse stato sorpreso da una raffica di vento improvvisa che l’avesse lasciato completamente intontito.

Si presentò con il nome di Lark Foreman. John lo fece accomodare sulla poltrona davanti a quella di Sherlock, e poi si piazzò dietro il suo amico, una mano poggiata sullo schienale.

«Si tratta di mia sorella», cominciò il ragazzo, incerto e smarrito, «Robin Foreman. Lavora in un’agenzia immobiliare. Qualche giorno fa l’hanno mandata ad ispezionare una casa diroccata che chiamano la Villa degli Angeli: sta nel quartiere...»

«So dov’è. Vai avanti.», lo interruppe Sherlock, già con un’inflessione annoiata nella voce.

«Una volta arrivata lì, come al solito ha chiamato quelli dell’agenzia per confermare il suo sopralluogo, dopo di che... è semplicemente svanita. Nessuno l’ha più vista o sentita. Sono quattro giorni ormai...»

«Noioso», sentenziò Sherlock, facendo un cenno infastidito con la mano.

«U-un attimo!», balbettò il ragazzo, armeggiando con una tasca del cappotto «Stamattina ho ricevuto queste»

Tirò fuori una busta da lettere, rigonfia; Sherlock la prese senza entusiasmo e ne estrasse il contenuto: era una serie di fotografie, disposte dalla più vecchia – color seppia, piccola e rovinata – alla più nuova, che poteva benissimo essere stata sviluppata il giorno prima. John si chinò in avanti per vedere meglio, appoggiandosi ad uno dei braccioli della poltrona. Sherlock gli lanciò una fulminea occhiata di soppiatto: non era mai riuscito a capire se quell’uomo fosse eccezionalmente fedele o eccezionalmente stupido, o se ci fosse una qualche differenza tra le due. Non erano passati nemmeno cinque minuti da quando avevano litigato, e già gli si avvicinava di nuovo, con la sua solita, disarmante familiarità.

«Guardate anche questa, capirete meglio», disse il ragazzo estraendo una foto dal portafogli e consegnandola a John. Quella doveva essere Robin Foreman: una bella ragazza dai capelli rossi, sorridente e con gli occhi brillanti di una certa furbizia giocosa.

«Sembra proprio il tuo tipo», commentò Sherlock a mezza voce. John era sul punto di ribattere, ma capì che sarebbe stato completamente inutile: il suo compagno stava riflettendo, facendo guizzare lo sguardo da una foto all’altra; con poca convinzione, lo imitò, ma si accorse con sua sorpresa che il problema era straordinariamente evidente.

La prima foto della serie, quella più vecchia, ingiallita, stampata su carta grezza, raffigurava la medesima ragazza della foto che John teneva in mano: avrebbe pensato ad una stretta parentela, se non fosse stato per il fatto che entrambe le ragazze indossavano vestiti secondo la moda del 2010 – addirittura lo stesso identico cappotto – nonostante fosse palese che tra le due foto dovevano essere passati almeno sessant’anni. La seconda foto del gruppo, della stessa qualità della prima, mostrava una Robin Foreman leggermente invecchiata, con dei vestiti e un taglio di capelli in perfetto stile anni ’50. La terza la raffigurava in abito nuziale, al braccio del suo sposo. Nella quarta era circondata da tre bambini – i _suoi_ bambini? La quinta poteva essere stata scattata negli anni ’90, e benché fosse decisamente più vecchia, la donna fotografata era indubbiamente la stessa che sorrideva, nel fiore della gioventù, in una foto che sarebbe stata scattata venti anni dopo.

John si allontanò dalla poltrona con un sospiro sconcertato, mentre Sherlock analizzava freneticamente le foto, cercando di indovinare il trucco; perché _doveva_ esserci un trucco. O era quello o era fantascienza, e lui era appena reduce da un caso potenzialmente paranormale rivelatosi poi un mistero perfettamente umano: era ancor meno propenso di prima ad accettare una spiegazione sovrannaturale.

«”Ti voglio bene, _birdie_ ”», lesse Sherlock sul retro dell’ultima fotografia.

«Era il nostro nomignolo», spiegò Lark Foreman con un sorriso malinconico «Ormai lei era l’unica a chiamarmi così»

«E il resto della vostra famiglia?», si informò John.

«I genitori sono morti, è ovvio», rispose Sherlock con la solita superficialità «Insieme, di recente. Un incidente, immagino.»

«Sì, un incidente d’auto, ma come...?», balbettò Lark, disorientato.

«La sua camicia è stirata male. Una madre non farebbe mai andare in giro il proprio figlio in disordine. Se ne occupava sua sorella, ma è sparita da quattro giorni. Certo, potrebbe vivere da solo, ma dopo la scomparsa di una parente stretta una famiglia tende ad unirsi, quindi avrebbe comunque avuto la madre ad occuparsi dei suoi vestiti negli ultimi giorni. Una camicia stirata da poco, e da qualcuno che non è abituato a farlo: le uniche donne di casa non sono disponibili, ovvero una è scomparsa e l’altra è necessariamente morta. Da poco, a giudicare da quelle scarpe: è stato al cimitero prima di venire qua, ed è una cosa che ultimamente ha fatto spesso e regolarmente, considerando gli strati di terra e ghiaia sulle suole; nessuno farebbe una cosa simile per un parente morto da tanti anni.»

«Ma come fai a dire che anche il padre è morto?», lo interruppe John, sempre leggermente sorpreso dalla velocità e apparente arbitrarietà di quelle conclusioni.

«Se fosse vivo sarebbe venuto qui insieme al figlio. Quanto agli altri familiari, ovviamente non sono molto legati.»

« _Ovviamente_?»

«Nel portafoglio da cui ha preso quella foto ce n’era un’altra: quella dei genitori, probabilmente. Non le tiene con sé perché sono scomparsi, ma per un legame affettivo: la foto della sorella è stropicciata, solo quattro giorni in un portafoglio non basterebbero a ridurla in quelle condizioni. Quindi, _ovviamente_ , porta con sé solo le foto delle persone a cui è affezionato: sua sorella e i suoi genitori.»

Lark Foreman annuiva, spaventato.

«Chi le ha dato questa?», chiese Sherlock mostrando la busta. Allo sguardo confuso del ragazzo, spiegò con impazienza: «Non c’è scritto né nome né indirizzo, non può averla consegnata un postino.»

«L’ho semplicemente trovata nella cassetta delle lettere»

John vide il suo coinquilino rigirarsi tra le mani quelle foto con crescente preoccupazione: immaginava il motivo del suo nervosismo, bisognava solo vedere se sarebbe prevalsa l’inquietudine causata dal Mastino o la smania di provare, ancora una volta, che il suo brillante cervello era al di sopra di certe sciocchezze.

Sherlock sorrise, intascò fotografie e busta e si alzò. Vedendo che anche John afferrava il cappotto, Lark li imitò e chiese: «Andiamo dunque?»

«No», rispose Sherlock seccamente «Io e John andiamo, lei se ne torna a casa. La sua utilità è finita.»

John lanciò al ragazzo un’occhiata eloquente, come a dire“Non ci faccia caso”, prima di correre dietro a Sherlock, che si era fiondato giù per le scale e aveva già fermato un taxi quando lo raggiunse.

«Si va alla Villa degli Angeli, allora?», chiese John una volta chiusa la portiera.

«Temo che dovrai andarci da solo, John.»

«Perché, tu dove andrai?»

«Al Barts, ho bisogno della miglior attrezzatura possibile per esaminare queste foto.»

«Quindi credi che siano un falso?»

«Certo che sono un falso, e anche ben fatto. Dopotutto, dovevano ingannare un familiare della vittima. Non è stata mandata una richiesta di riscatto, ma una serie di foto enigmatiche: chiunque abbia rapito Robin Foreman non è interessato al denaro, ma a qualcosa di più particolare, qualcosa che Lark Foreman possiede.»

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Il rapitore sa che Lark ha da poco perso entrambi i genitori, e ora anche l’ultima persona a cui tenesse: quindi è emotivamente instabile. Le foto di per sé possono anche essere prive di significato, il loro unico scopo è di colpire Lark nel suo punto debole, destabilizzarlo, e far sì che il nostro uomo possa approfittare della sua fragilità.»

«Ma allora perché hai mandato via Lark in quel modo, senza interrogarlo?»

«Quello lo lascio a te. Dopotutto, sei tu l’esperto in campo emotivo.»

John rivolse lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino, più stanco che irritato. Non era proprio il caso di litigare di nuovo e Sherlock, del resto, non lo stava neanche provocando: era il suo personalissimo modo di tenere il suo unico amico lontano da un problema che lui per primo non sapeva in che modo affrontare. John non l’avrebbe mai lasciato in una situazione simile, ovviamente, ma credeva che la cosa più saggia da fare, in quel momento, fosse assecondarlo. Per Sherlock avere a che fare con un sentimento complesso era più o meno come camminare sopra i carboni ardenti: spingercelo sopra obbligandolo a correre non sarebbe stato di grande aiuto.

Passarono il resto del viaggio in taxi in silenzio, ognuno concentrato sulle sue preoccupazioni. Sherlock salutò distrattamente quando scese di fronte al St Bartholomew’s Hospital, lasciando al suo uomo migliore gli ingrati compiti di perlustrare una casa fatiscente e interrogare un ragazzo sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi.


	3. La Villa degli Angeli

John realizzò bene la differenza tra la leggenda dietro un nome e la realtà della cosa quando il taxi si fermò davanti alla Villa degli Angeli: non solo non si vedeva l’ombra delle statue di angeli che – a detta di tutti – dovevano troneggiare in giardino come solenni guardiani, ma non si trattava nemmeno di una vera villa. La struttura era quella di un edificio compatto e austero ma decisamente piccolo e grigio, reso ancora più miserabile in quell’ambiente metropolitano; sicuramente in campagna, isolato, avrebbe fatto un’ottima figura – sarebbe potuto essere anche _inquietante_ – ma in una soleggiata e caotica mattina londinese aveva solo l’aspetto triste e raggrinzito di un vecchio barbone.

Segretamente rincuorato, John si avvicinò al cancello, che si aprì immediatamente, stridendo: a quanto pareva, dopo la visita di Robin Foreman nessuno si era più preoccupato di richiuderlo. Il giardino, soffocato da sterpaglia e spazzatura, nascondeva i resti di un vialetto che conduceva all’ingresso principale: John forzò la porta di legno marcio con una spallata ed entrò. Fu salutato da un tenace odore di muffa e dal cigolio del pavimento sotto i suoi piedi; grazie alla luce che filtrava dall’entrata e allo spesso strato di polvere, individuò facilmente le impronte della ragazza, che evidentemente aveva girato intorno al perimetro dell’atrio, si era diretta nel salone – privo di qualsiasi arredamento ad eccezione di due tende lacere che penzolavano ai lati di un finestrone dai vetri rotti, che dava sul giardino deserto – e aveva meticolosamente ispezionato la cucina, probabilmente chiedendosi se quella casa avesse mai conosciuto l’esistenza del gas e dell’acqua corrente. John ripercorse i passi di Robin Foreman diverse volte, cercando di non compromettere le impronte, senza riuscire a capire da dove diavolo fosse uscita: le tracce andavano sempre verso un’unica direzione, e non sembrava che tornassero mai verso l’ingresso. Se avesse dovuto descrivere la situazione, John avrebbe usato le stesse parole di Lark: _Robin Foreman era semplicemente svanita_. I suoi ultimi passi si erano fermati di fronte alla finestra della cucina – troppo piccola per poter uscire da lì – e poi poteva benissimo essere evaporata, per quello che si poteva dedurre da quelle impronte. O almeno, per quello che _John_ poteva dedurre da quelle impronte. Le fotografò come aveva fatto con tutte le altre, fotografò la finestra e fece per andarsene, già meditando su quello che avrebbe potuto dire al fratello della ragazza quando l’avrebbe interrogato. Ma ritrovandosi nell’ingresso lanciò un’occhiata alla scalinata che portava al piano superiore e, pur vedendo che non c’erano impronte che conducessero lassù, decise comunque di dare un’occhiata, più per curiosità che per scrupolo.

Le finestre del primo piano erano tutte sprangate, e nella semioscurità la decadenza della casa acquisiva un peso completamente differente: John cominciò a rimpiangere di non aver portato con sé una torcia. Fortunatamente, oltre al silenzio e al buio, non c’era nulla di particolarmente allarmante nemmeno al piano superiore, niente che potesse far pensare ad una visita recente: John passava da una camera all’altra senza riuscire a capire la loro passata funzione, tanto erano spoglie e uniformemente decrepite. Dopo aver percorso circolarmente il piano, ritornò alle scale e dette un’occhiata all’ultima stanza rimasta.

Per poco non urlò di terrore.

Rannicchiato contro il muro, un angelo di pietra emerse dal buio: il viso nascosto tra le mani, solenne e minaccioso nonostante la postura, e molto più alto di quanto John avesse immaginato. A quanto pareva, qualcuno aveva deciso di togliere le statue dal giardino e stiparle in casa, al sicuro dalle intemperie e dagli occasionali vandalismi; ma questo non spiegava il motivo per cui di statua ce n’era una sola, ed era per di più abbandonata con la faccia contro il muro, senza neanche un telo per proteggerla dalla polvere. Ovviamente potevano esserci delle ragioni logiche e banali per tutto ciò ma, nonostante continuasse a ripeterselo, John non poteva evitare di sentirsi un po’ in apprensione nel guardare quell’angelo: la sua posizione, l’oscurità in cui era immerso, il fatto che non riuscisse a vederne il volto, tutto contribuiva ad aumentare quella sensazione di disagio. Per scrollarsela di dosso, tese il cellulare davanti a sé e scattò una foto alla statua, che sembrò ingigantirsi e dimenarsi al lampeggiare del flash; sentendosi un po’ un idiota per essersi fatto spaventare da un pezzo di pietra, indugiò davanti ad essa per qualche secondo, rigirandosi il cellulare tra le mani, poi si decise a voltarle le spalle e cominciò a scendere le scale.

Arrivato a circa metà della rampa, due diversi suoni lo costrinsero a fermarsi con le orecchie tese e il cuore martellante in petto: il primo veniva da sotto di lui, ed era il frastuono provocato da qualcuno che, nel correre, aveva urtato svariati oggetti; il secondo veniva da dietro di lui, ed era lo scricchiolio inconfondibile di qualcosa di molto pesante che si era appena poggiato in cima alla scalinata.

La prima reazione di John, voltandosi, fu sorpresa, puro e semplice sconcerto: si era aspettato di trovarsi una pistola puntata contro, o perlomeno un uomo, un essere umano qualsiasi, o anche un animale; perciò ci mise qualche secondo ad accettare la vista della statua dell’angelo che aveva appena lasciato in una stanza buia. Per un attimo credé addirittura che qualcuno avesse spostato la statua per poi nascondersi dietro di essa; era folle, lo sapeva: dopotutto non aveva sentito nessun rumore di passi diverso da quello, sempre più concitato e vicino, che proveniva dall’atrio. La sua mente gli propose comunque quell’opzione, incapace di assimilare la nozione che l’angelo si fosse semplicemente mosso da solo. Ma John fu ben presto costretto ad accettare quell’ipotesi, insieme alla comprensione del perché il suo cervello la volesse rifiutare: l’angelo non si era limitato a spostarsi. Aveva cambiato posizione.

Fu allora che John Watson cominciò ad avere paura.

La statua non si copriva più il viso con le mani, ma ora tendeva un braccio verso di lui con cenno contemporaneamente imperativo e supplice; la fissità di quegli occhi vuoti e il sorriso leggero e morboso lo fecero rabbrividire. Senza pensarci due volte, si voltò e corse giù per gli ultimi gradini; lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle e vide che l’angelo si era mosso ancora, silenzioso e rapidissimo, le braccia protese verso di lui, la bocca semiaperta – chissà se era in grado di urlare, si chiese John irrazionalmente. Quando tornò a guardare davanti a sé, andò a sbattere contro un uomo.

«Non distogliere lo sguardo!», urlò lo sconosciuto, la voce stridula e affannata, mettendosi immediatamente a fissare la statua che inseguiva John.

«Cosa?!»

«L’Angelo dietro di me! Non distogliere lo sguardo!»

John guardò oltre le spalle dell’uomo e con orrore vide un’altra statua slanciarsi grottescamente verso la sua preda: le mani curve come artigli, la bocca spalancata in maniera impossibile, piena di denti aguzzi, il volto deformato in una smorfia di ferocia parossistica.

«Da dove salta fuori, questa?», balbettò John, «Il giardino era vuoto, ho fatto il giro di tutta la casa...»

«Deve essersi mossa mentre non stavi guardando», rispose l’uomo sbrigativamente «Sono quantisticamente bloccati, se li guardi non possono muoversi.»

Mentre parlava, aveva cominciato a tastare John sulla spalla, sul viso e sulla testa.

«Ma che diavolo sta facendo?!»

«Sei un po’ basso»

«Davvero spiacente»

«Ti dispiace metterti in punta di piedi?»

L’assurdità della situazione stava per toccare l’apice e John non era sicuro di poter continuare a fissare impassibile un mostruoso angelo di pietra ancora a lungo. Lo sconosciuto dovette accorgersene, perché bisbigliò concitatamente: «Ho bisogno che gli sguardi dei due Angeli siano esattamente alla stessa altezza, quindi, per favore, puoi metterti in punta di piedi?»

John sospirò, i nervi a fior di pelle, e obbedì.

«Ottimo. Adesso, al mio tre, dovrai guardarmi negli occhi»

«Ma le statue non si muoveranno?»

«Ovviamente. Motivo per cui nello stesso istante dovremo anche abbassarci. Pronto?»

John annuì, ormai disposto a qualunque cosa pur di uscire da quella maledetta casa, con le sue statue e il suo barbone fuori di testa.

«Uno... due...», cominciò a contare l’uomo, con una voce più esaltata che spaventata, «...tre!»

John ebbe una fugace visione di grandi occhi scuri prima di abbassarsi di scatto, proteggendosi istintivamente la testa con le mani e aspettando di sentirsi afferrare da una mano granitica.

«Oh, splendido!», esclamò lo sconosciuto.

John alzò la testa titubante e vide gli artigli delle statue protendersi sopra di lui, i volti ormai completamente bestiali; ma non lo stavano attaccando: si stavano guardando a vicenda, con una crudeltà ancora più sproporzionata dalla loro paralisi.

Barcollò di lato e si rimise in piedi in fretta, pronto a correre, e senza staccare gli occhi dalla coppia di angeli. Il suo salvatore, invece, se la prendeva più comoda: una volta rialzatosi cominciò a girare intorno alle statue, studiandole attentamente e illuminandole di tanto in tanto con il LED blu di una piccola torcia, a cui poi si rivolgeva come se dovesse consultarla, borbottando qualcosa riguardo “segnali sbagliati” e “attività non umane”. Per la prima volta, John poté osservarlo per bene: dimostrava più o meno la sua stessa età, indossava un lungo cappotto marrone sopra un completo blu e aveva un gran ciuffo di capelli che sembrava determinato a sfidare la forza di gravità. Ma la cosa che lo impensieriva era il fatto che non era minimamente impaurito, o anche solo _perplesso_ , di fronte a quelle statue: ne era anzi totalmente entusiasta, un po’ come Sherlock quando aveva a che fare con un serial killer.

Ad un certo punto del suo esame, l’uomo si voltò all’improvviso verso John, come se si fosse ricordato della sua presenza solo in quel momento: «Gli Angeli Piangenti vengono chiamati anche Assassini Solitari», spiegò, come se John gli avesse fatto una domanda, «Ti trasportano nel passato e ti lasciano lì a morire. La tua intera esistenza viene riscritta in un batter d’occhio. Letteralmente. La persona che sei stato fino a quel momento è cancellata, e tutto ciò che saresti potuto essere diventa il loro cibo. Si nutrono degli anni di vita di cui ti privano.»

John stava spostando lo sguardo dallo sconosciuto alle statue, chiedendosi da chi avrebbe dovuto essere più spaventato: avrebbe tanto voluto convincersi che quell’uomo fosse folle, e non sarebbe stato neanche tanto difficile, considerando solo le cose che diceva. Ma il _modo_ in cui lo faceva cambiava tutto: senza sapere bene perché, John non poteva fare a meno di credergli.

«Questo spiega “Assassini”», constatò lentamente, «Ma perché dice che sono solitari?»

L’uomo lo fissò in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima di rispondere: «Essendo quantisticamente bloccati, smettono di esistere non appena un essere vivente posa lo sguardo su di loro. Doveva essere un meccanismo difensivo, ecco perché diventano di pietra: non puoi ferirli finché continui a fissarli. Aspettano che tu distolga lo sguardo, basta anche solo che tu sbatta le palpebre, per liberarsi dal blocco e prenderti. E credimi, sono più veloci del pensiero.» Si interruppe un attimo per voltarsi verso le statue, con un’espressione indecifrabile in viso. «Ma non possono mai guardarsi, o rimarrebbero paralizzati per l’eternità. È per questo che si coprono gli occhi con le mani, come se piangessero.»

Tacque di nuovo, rimettendosi la piccola torcia nella tasca interna della giacca e, mentre John era ancora preso ad assimilare quelle informazioni sorprendenti, uscì dalla villa con una certa fretta.

«Un momento!», lo richiamò John, inseguendolo in giardino, «Chi è lei? Come fa a sapere queste cose?»

«Sono il Dottore», rispose l’uomo tranquillamente, con le mani in tasca, fermandosi in mezzo al vialetto.

« _Il_ Dottore? Il Dottore chi?»

«Solo “il Dottore”»

«Non ce l’ha un nome?»

«Il Dottore», ripeté l’uomo, con il tono di uno che ha avuto quel tipo di conversazione mille volte e si diverte nel vedere che ha sempre lo stesso sviluppo. John si arrese, e provò con un’altra domanda: «Cosa è venuto a fare qui?»

Questa volta lo sconosciuto sembrò più a disagio: «Uhm... ho ricevuto una richiesta d’aiuto, ma ho sbagliato un po’ le coordinate, quindi... ho fatto una scansione per rilevare tecnologia aliena, ma sembra che mi sia perso comunque.» Si guardò intorno con un sospiro stralunato «Ogni tanto mi chiedo perché metà delle razze dell’universo ce l’abbiano così tanto con questa città»

Detto questo, gli voltò le spalle e riprese a camminare, diretto verso una cabina telefonica della polizia posizionata proprio accanto al cancello, e che John era sicuro di non aver visto al suo arrivo. Decise di non seguirlo: alla fine, sembrava proprio che quell’uomo non avesse tutte le rotelle a posto, se si metteva a parlare di tecnologia aliena. Lo osservò con modesta curiosità mentre entrava nella cabina: pochi secondi dopo, la lanterna posta sul tetto si illuminò, e contemporaneamente un baccano degno di un intero cantiere edile riempì l’aria; mentre vedeva la cabina blu smaterializzarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, John riuscì a pensare solo ad una cosa: _E adesso questo come glielo spiego?_


	4. The game is on

John provò una piacevole sensazione di deja-vu entrando nel laboratorio del Barts e trovando Sherlock con una pipetta in mano, chino sui suoi esperimenti, proprio come il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. Gli si avvicinò lentamente, in silenzio, prendendosi un po’ di tempo per studiarne il viso. Non aveva e non avrebbe mai avuto le sue stesse capacità deduttive – non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ricostruire la vita di una persona dai lacci delle sue scarpe – tuttavia aveva sviluppato una particolare sensibilità ai suoi cambiamenti d’umore, ai suoi stati d’animo, ed era in grado di intuirli con lo stesso tipo di comprensione affettuosa che si ha con un membro della propria famiglia. Ad esempio, in quel momento era in grado di riconoscere che c’era qualcosa di cui non era soddisfatto, ma oltre quello sembrava tranquillo: il lavoro riusciva sempre a distrarlo e a ridargli un po’ di buon umore – o qualunque equivalente Sherlock Holmes avesse per il buon umore.

«Hai il fiato corto», osservò Sherlock, senza alzare lo sguardo. «Come mai tutta questa fretta?»

John sospirò, chiuse gli occhi, e cominciò a raccontare quello che era accaduto alla Villa degli Angeli con un tono che non avrebbe convinto neanche se stesso. In un certo senso, voleva che Sherlock non gli credesse: aveva bisogno della sua razionalità, della sua fredda logica, del suo schietto pragmatismo, perfino del suo sarcasmo, dopo quella mattinata così allucinante.

Una volta che John ebbe finito di parlare, Sherlock alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo di lavoro, su cui erano sparpagliate le foto che stava esaminando, e lo fissò dritto negli occhi dell’amico, il quale aveva imparato a sostenerlo quasi senza fatica. Non per la prima volta, John si ritrovò a considerare quanto fossero straordinari gli occhi di Sherlock: non solo per il loro colore cangiante, ma per come oscillassero tra una grande espressività e la totale mancanza di essa. La diceva lunga sulla tenacia con cui Sherlock controllava le proprie emozioni. A volte a John bastava guardarli un attimo per intendere ciò che gli passava per la testa, altre volte faceva fatica a vederci un barlume di vita. In quei momenti, i suoi occhi erano più inquietanti di quelli di un Angelo Piangente – avevano una fissità quasi disumana – e John non poteva distogliere lo sguardo da essi. Né l’aveva mai desiderato.

«Oltre alla polvere, hai toccato qualcos’altro, in quella casa?», chiese Sherlock, interrompendo bruscamente il filo dei pensieri di John, «Deve essere stata una sostanza con cui non si entra in contatto facilmente, o anche quell’uomo ne avrebbe subito gli effetti.»

«Quindi credi che mi abbiano drogato?»

«Hai detto di aver visto una cabina della polizia – che non sono più in circolazione da un pezzo, e da come la descrivi sembra una di quelle che usavano negli anni ’50 – sparire davanti ai tuoi occhi», gli ricordò Sherlock.

«Non può essere un residuo del gas che Frankland aveva usato a Baskerville?»

«No, il suo effetto deve già essere esaurito. Non è escluso, comunque, che abbiano delle componenti in comune.»

«E che mi dici delle statue?»

«Che si muovono non appena distogli lo sguardo? O meglio, che _vengono mosse_. Una volta alterati i tuoi sensi, non deve essere stato difficile piazzare delle statue senza farsi sentire, ognuna con un espressione diversa, e farti credere che fosse sempre la stessa che ti stesse inseguendo. In fondo, tu non hai controllato se la prima statua avesse effettivamente lasciato la stanza, e poi sei stato convinto a concentrarti solo su una di esse alla volta. Come in ogni buon trucco da illusionista, c’era un uomo che serviva a catalizzare la tua attenzione su ciò che gli faceva comodo, mentre un altro compiva la magia.»

Era come ripensare ad un incubo alla luce del sole: John quasi scoppiò a ridere dal sollievo. Visto in quella prospettiva, tutto aveva molto più senso, ed era sicuramente molto più facile da accettare rispetto ad angeli di pietra in grado di muoversi alla velocità della luce quando non visti e di trasportarti nel passato. Cosa che gli ricordò la ragione da cui tutto era partito.

«Sei riuscito a scoprire qualcosa sulle foto?»

Sherlock si limitò ad indicarle con un cenno della testa. Dunque era quella la cosa che lo turbava.

John le osservò perplesso, avvertendo che mancava qualcosa, e quando si accorse che cosa fosse non poté evitare che le parole del Dottore gli riecheggiassero nella mente: _La persona che sei stato fino a quel momento è cancellata, e tutto ciò che saresti potuto essere diventa il loro cibo._ Una delle foto, quella che Lark Foreman portava sempre con sé, era vuota. Lo sfondo era rimasto, ma la ragazza che doveva esserne il soggetto era svanita.

John si voltò verso Sherlock, che lo fissava aspettando la sua reazione.

«Quando è successo?»

«Era già così quando sono arrivato qui. Ho controllato la sua composizione chimica, ma non è affatto diversa da quella di una comune foto, e da quando l’ho presa non ha subito nessuna manipolazione da agenti esterni»

Contrariamente alle speranze di John, quelle parole non furono seguite da alcuna deduzione: Sherlock si limitò a chiedergli di andare da Lark per interrogarlo e procurarsi altre foto, poi si alzò per andare a frugare in uno degli armadi del laboratorio.

John esitò qualche istante, preoccupato, ma sapendo bene che non poteva fare altro per lui se non obbedirgli si diresse verso l’uscita. Aveva già la mano sulla maniglia quando Sherlock lo richiamò: «Aspetta, John. Ho bisogno del tuo sangue.»

Non era di certo la prima né la più strana delle richieste che gli avesse mai fatto, quindi John si limitò a sorridere incuriosito, tornando sui propri passi.

«Il mio sangue.»

«Non devono essere passati più di tre quarti d’ora da quando la droga è entrata in circolo, quindi potrebbe essercene ancora traccia»

«Ma io sto bene ora», protestò debolmente John mentre Sherlock gli sfilava il cappotto con impazienza.

«Questo è del tutto relativo»

John si rimboccò una manica arrendevolmente e tese il braccio mentre Sherlock prendeva la siringa.

«Sta’ più attento!», sibilò infastidito quando l’ago gli bucò la pelle con un po’ troppa decisione.

«Direi che possiamo escludere l’utilizzo di narcotici e antalgici», stabilì Sherlock pacatamente.

John sorrise con rassegnazione e azzardò un’occhiata verso l’amico: era strano che non volesse andare subito alla Villa a verificare con i propri occhi le sue supposizioni, piuttosto che rimanere chiuso in laboratorio sopra quelle dannate fotografie; dovevano averlo disorientato più di quanto lasciasse trasparire.

«Scusa», mormorò Sherlock sfilando l’ago e tamponando immediatamente la ferita.

«Non mi hai fatto male», lo rassicurò John, un po’ stupito.

«Non mi riferivo a questo»

Finalmente Sherlock alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo di John. Rimasero così per qualche minuto, in silenzio, persi l’uno negli occhi dell’altro – l’unico modo che avevano per dire e cercare di capire tutto ciò che non volevano esprimere a parole.

«Non hai niente di cui scusarti», disse infine John, con decisione.

«Va bene, allora?»

«Va tutto bene», confermò John con un piccolo sorriso, che Sherlock ricambiò.

Senza aggiungere altro ripresero le attività che avevano interrotto: Sherlock si sedette di nuovo davanti al microscopio e John si rivestì e se ne andò, non senza lanciare un’ultima occhiata dietro di sé prima di chiudere la porta del laboratorio.


	5. La Notte dell'Angelo

Lark Foreman si era rivelato un soggetto più difficile di quello che John aveva previsto – e si era preparato al peggio. Tornò a casa mentalmente e fisicamente sfinito; l’interrogatorio in sé e per sé era durato relativamente poco: Lark sembrava essere completamente ignaro di possedere qualcosa di così prezioso da spingere una persona – o un gruppo di persone, a giudicare dall’episodio delle statue – a rapirgli la sorella, e aveva reagito con indifferenza e confusione alla descrizione dell’uomo che si faceva chiamare “Il Dottore”. John aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio a improvvisarsi psicoterapeuta (chi avrebbe mai detto che le sue sedute dall’analista avrebbero avuto questa utilità?) nel tentativo di tranquillizzare Lark e renderlo collaborativo piuttosto che un aspirante alcolista. Fortunatamente non era stato un disastro su tutta la linea: John era riuscito a ottenere qualche foto in più, e con questa piccola vittoria salì le scale del 221B di Baker Street ed entrò nell’appartamento.

Tranne che per il cambiamento di scenario, Sherlock era esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato diverse ore prima; forse aveva sentito il bisogno di cambiare aria per concentrarsi meglio o forse, più probabilmente, era stato cacciato fuori dal laboratorio.

Mentre arrangiava la cena con quello che di commestibile c’era in frigo, John fece un resoconto del suo incontro con Lark: Sherlock non sembrò particolarmente sorpreso, eppure si concesse un attimo di riposo dalle sue analisi per soppesare le sue parole.

«Sei riuscito ad avere altre foto?»

John gliele passò e rimase accanto a lui a guardare con aspettativa mentre le passava in rassegna: nessuna aveva cominciato a sbiadire, almeno per il momento, ed entrambi emisero un piccolo sospiro con il fiato che avevano inconsapevolmente trattenuto.

«Oh, a proposito di foto, mi sono dimenticato di farti vedere queste», esclamò John tirando fuori il cellulare. Sherlock lo prese e cominciò a scorrere con moderato interesse le fotografie delle impronte trovate nella Villa degli Angeli, mentre John ritornava a trafficare ai fornelli. Dedicò invece molta più attenzione alla foto dell’Angelo e intuì il motivo per cui era riuscito a far entrare nel panico John, cosa che in fondo era tutt’altro che facile: provò uno sgradito senso d’inquietudine nello studiare quella statua.

L’intera situazione gli ricordava troppo il Mastino, gli ricordava troppo il dubbio e la paura che lo avevano sopraffatto. Aveva promesso a se stesso e a John che non si sarebbe più fatto sviare dalle sue emozioni – non da _quel_ genere di emozioni, perlomeno. Spostò lo sguardo sul suo amico, che gli dava le spalle, e con la stessa malagrazia accolse l’ondata di serenità che gli si diffuse in petto, spingendolo quasi a sorridere. Era snervante dover riconoscere di provare paura tanto quanto ammettere quell’indefinito sentimento nei confronti di John: entrambi ugualmente pericolosi, perché gli offuscavano il cervello facendogli sfuggire il controllo del proprio corpo, sconvolgendo le sue priorità, confondendolo, paralizzandolo. Avere un punto debole così evidente era rischioso, ma d’altro canto l’idea di tenere John a distanza lo faceva sentire ancora più vulnerabile. 

Sentendosi osservato, John si voltò: «Ne vuoi un po’?»

Pur non sentendo il bisogno di mangiare Sherlock annuì, solo per vedere un piccolo sorriso di soddisfazione e sorpresa illuminare il viso del suo coinquilino.

«Credevo che non mangiassi mai durante un caso»

«Ha un odore buonissimo»

Lo stava facendo di nuovo. Stava di nuovo cercando di nascondergli qualcosa. John fece del suo meglio per sopprimere i suoi istinti di amico, nonché di medico, nonché di qualsiasi altra cosa fosse o volesse essere per Sherlock, e cercò di non mostrarsi preoccupato nella speranza che prima o poi il suo coinquilino si sarebbe deciso a spiegargli cosa lo tormentasse così tanto. Sherlock era una creatura schiva e testarda: doveva aspettare che fosse lui a fare la prima mossa. Così gli rivolse un sorriso ancora più aperto e andò al tavolo vicino alla finestra per fare un po’ di ordine; Sherlock spinse indietro la sedia per seguirlo, ma si bloccò a metà dell’azione.

«Hai impostato lo scorrimento automatico?», chiese lentamente, gli occhi spalancati e fissi sul cellulare. John si voltò di scatto, sentendo un brivido di adrenalina corrergli in mezzo alle spalle, e negò con altrettanta cautela: non gli piaceva il tono con cui Sherlock aveva posto quella domanda, né l’espressione di allerta che aveva assunto.

«Quante foto hai fatto alla statua?»

«Solo una.»

Sherlock tirò indietro la testa; un lampo di comprensione gli balenò in viso, seguito da un misto di sfida e concentrazione. John lo riconobbe: era lo sguardo che riservava solo ai problemi più ostici, quasi in segno di rispetto. Gli fu subito a fianco e nonostante sapesse già cosa aspettarsi non poté evitare di deglutire alla vista della foto dell’Angelo; ricordava la posizione in cui era quando l’aveva fotografato con la stessa chiarezza con cui ora realizzava che non era più la stessa. L’Angelo li guardava frontalmente, le braccia abbassate con i palmi delle mani rivolti verso di loro. Istintivamente John si sforzò di non battere le palpebre.

«Quell’uomo deve avertelo preso mentre tu eri concentrato a fissare la statua»

«Me ne sarei accorto, Sherlock. Mi ha toccato solo una spalla e il viso. In più, anche lui stava guardando un Angelo»

«Ti ricordo che sei stato drogato»

«Sei riuscito a stabilirlo con esattezza, quindi?»

Il silenzio di Sherlock fu una risposta sufficientemente eloquente.

Con lo stesso atteggiamento di una madre che toglie un oggetto pericoloso dalle mani del figlio, John si riprese il cellulare e cercò di spegnerlo, ma i tasti non ne volevano sapere di obbedire.

«Lascia perdere», disse Sherlock passandogli accanto, «Domani torneremo alla Villa e cercheremo di vederci chiaro. E soprattutto dobbiamo trovare questo fantomatico “Dottore”»

Non c’era davvero nulla da temere, si andava ripetendo; stavano solo giocando con le loro menti, e il fatto che per un attimo ci fossero riusciti con la sua senza neanche bisogno di drogarlo lo fece innervosire alquanto. Sentendosi ignorato, si voltò verso John e lo trovò ancora a fissare lo schermo del suo cellulare, determinato a non battere ciglio.

«John, mi hai sentito?»

«Sì», rispose l’altro, quasi distrattamente.

«Hai intenzione di rimanere in quel modo tutta la notte?»

«Sherlock, l’Angelo si è mosso, l’hai visto anche tu. Si muovono quando non li guardi»

Il suo tono di voce era calmo, quasi colloquiale, lo stesso che avrebbe usato notando che era di nuovo finito il latte, ma c’era qualcosa di pericolosamente insano in esso che lo rendeva davvero inquietante. Sherlock dovette aspettare qualche attimo prima di ribattere, e quando lo fece parlò lentamente, pazientemente, come ad un bambino piccolo: «John, non è la statua a muoversi, sono solo una serie di foto che scorrono ad intervalli regolari. Non puoi credere davvero che... », si interruppe, esasperato dal non ottenere alcuna reazione, «E anche se fosse, cosa ti aspetti che faccia, che salti fuori dallo schermo per mangiarti? Avanti, John, guardami.»

Con un certo sforzo, John spostò lo sguardo dal cellulare al suo amico – non perché le parole di Sherlock lo avessero convinto, quanto piuttosto perché gli sembrava di aver colto un piccolissimo tremito nella sua voce. Lo stava spaventando. L’ultima cosa che si sarebbe dovuto permettere di fare. Si mosse verso di lui e fece per posare il telefono sul tavolo, ma non poté trattenersi dal lanciargli un’ultima occhiata.

«Però stavolta l’intervallo è stato più lungo», asserì in quello che sperava fosse un tono disinvolto. E gli costò molto, perché ora il volto dell’Angelo occupava tutto lo schermo, sorridente e famelico, e John non poté fare a meno di pensare che dietro quei vuoti occhi di pietra sembrava brillare una forma d’intelligenza primordiale e barbarica.

«È solo una coincidenza»

«Pensavo che non credessi nelle coincidenze»

Sherlock perse definitivamente la pazienza; John stava facendo le due cose che non sopportava vedergli fare: si comportava da stupido ed aveva paura. Scattò in avanti e gli strattonò un braccio, tirandolo a sé, mentre gli strappava il cellulare di mano e lo lanciava sul tavolo; poi lo afferrò saldamente per le spalle per costringerlo a prestare attenzione unicamente a lui, come se stesse per dirgli qualcosa di importante.

John non scoprì mai quali sarebbero state le sue parole, perché un istante dopo entrambi colsero un movimento fulmineo con la coda dell’occhio e si voltarono simultaneamente verso il centro del salotto.

_Era lì. Era lì con loro. L’Angelo era uscito dallo schermo._

Non si trattava esattamente di una presenza fisica, ma piuttosto di una specie di ologramma che guizzava e sfrigolava nel tentativo di rimanere a fuoco; John si accorse che erano già arrivati allo stadio di massimo pericolo, dal momento che il viso dell’Angelo era contratto nella sua tipica espressione bestiale, le braccia ricurve come nell’atto di strangolare una vittima invisibile. Sentì Sherlock mollare la presa e un attimo dopo lo vide girare intorno all’immagine della statua con una frenesia eccitata che gli ricordò in maniera preoccupante quella del Dottore.

«Patetico, assolutamente patetico!», esultò con cattiveria, «Un trucco da quattro soldi, basta solo trovare l’origine della proiezione»

Mise a soqquadro l’appartamento con un entusiasmo forse eccessivo, turbinando spesso intorno all’Angelo e facendo quasi innervosire John, che temeva di perdere momentaneamente il contatto visivo con l’ologramma. Fu in quel modo che il medico militare realizzò due cose: la prima era che non c’era nulla che proiettasse l’immagine, almeno non in quella stanza, dal momento che Sherlock sarebbe dovuto passare prima o poi davanti al fascio di luce e oscurare la proiezione; la seconda era che il suo amico avrebbe dovuto fare quel ragionamento prima di lui, e il fatto che non ci fosse ancora riuscito era davvero un brutto segno. Sherlock, che ripeteva sempre di non saltare a conclusioni affrettate, che lo rimproverava se si ostinava su una soluzione senza prendere in considerazione tutte le possibilità, si era aggrappato con disperazione all’ipotesi più semplice e razionale che fosse riuscito ad elaborare; e John sapeva benissimo il motivo. La paura aveva avuto la meglio su di lui già una volta, ed era intenzionato a non ripetere l’esperienza; ma rimanere volontariamente cieco a certi stimoli sembrava non essergli d’aiuto lo stesso.

«Una mano non sarebbe male», bofonchiò Sherlock dal pavimento, sul quale si era appiattito per studiare da vicino la base della statua.

«Te la sto dando», gli fece notare John, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sul volto dell’Angelo.

Sherlock si raddrizzò lentamente e gli si fece vicino, stando però attento a non mettersi tra lui e la statua – forse inconsapevolmente aveva cominciato a crederci anche lui, oppure voleva evitare che John avesse qualche reazione violenta.

«Ascoltami. È solo un ologramma, non può farci niente di male. Ho bisogno che tu rimanga calmo e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

Per John fu particolarmente difficile combattere l’impulso di voltarsi verso di lui: la voce di Sherlock si era fatta bassa e morbida, con un tono che avrebbe potuto convincerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa; avvertiva perfettamente la vicinanza del suo corpo e l’intensità del suo sguardo. Se Sherlock era consapevole dell’effetto che tutto ciò aveva sul suo coinquilino, allora stava giocando le sue carte dannatamente bene. John inspirò a fondo e per tutta risposta gli riferì la prima delle sue osservazioni cercando di non lasciar intendere la seconda, anche se era sicuro che Sherlock ci avrebbe pensato.

Nonostante continuasse a sentirne lo sguardo addosso, sapeva che Sherlock non lo stava più guardando: stava riflettendo, con rapidità e meticolosità; ormai era diventata una faccenda personale. John si sentiva gli occhi bruciare dalla fatica e dal desiderio di rivolgerli all’amico, anche solo per trasmettergli un minimo di conforto e di incoraggiamento, ma si costrinse a focalizzarli sulla statua, strizzandoli uno alla volta per non perderla mai di vista, e confidando in Sherlock come aveva sempre fatto.

Lo sentì correre verso la cucina e dopo qualche attimo, con un rumore secco, l’immagine dell’Angelo Piangente svanì davanti a lui.

«Dopotutto, la soluzione giusta è sempre la più semplice», mormorò Sherlock cupamente.

John chiuse gli occhi con gratitudine e con un profondo sospiro di sollievo si buttò a sedere sul divano; Sherlock poggiò sul tavolo il cellulare di John e la batteria che aveva appena scollegato e lo raggiunse.

Per lui fu molto più difficile abbandonarsi alla gioia di quella vittoria: le spalle e la schiena erano ancora un fascio di nervi tesi allo spasimo, le mani serravano l’imbottitura del divano fino a sbiancarsi le nocche, e il suo sguardo ribolliva di ansia e frustrazione. Era a pezzi, stava perdendo il controllo; forse stava addirittura impazzendo. Perché ci aveva messo così tanto a risolvere quel problema? Questa volta non poteva dare la colpa a niente e a nessuno se non a se stesso. Aveva sempre saputo che nel momento in cui avesse permesso alle emozioni di toccarlo queste lo avrebbero necessariamente danneggiato: eppure si era lasciato andare, un po’ per esperimento, un po’ per debolezza, ed ecco che lo avevano definitivamente sconfitto. Inutile ingannarsi: non aveva ancora raggiunto un solo risultato soddisfacente in quel caso, l’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era stata mettere in pericolo John. Magari avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a lavorare da solo e lasciare John a quella vita ordinaria che stava cercando di costruirsi; forse, pian piano, sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di quei sentimenti che stavano occupando una parte sempre più considerevole del suo cervello e a tornare l’uomo che era sempre stato. Al solo pensiero, sentì una fitta di dolore colpirgli la bocca dello stomaco; John non sarebbe più stato al suo fianco per tutto il tempo, ma almeno sarebbe stato al sicuro.

Se non altro, doveva ritornare ad accorgersi delle cose straordinarie che accadevano intorno a lui, come quella che aveva appena notato ma che chissà da quanto tempo stava succedendo: rilassò i muscoli della mano sinistra per sentire meglio il peso caldo e gentile che l’aveva coperta. I pensieri angosciosi si dileguarono in un soffio, così come la tensione che si era annodata intorno alle sue spalle e sulla sua fronte. Non trovò il coraggio di distogliere lo sguardo dal pavimento o di dire una sola parola, per paura di spezzare quel momento. Dopo qualche minuto si arrischiò a ruotare il polso e ad accogliere la mano di John nella sua: notò con tenerezza e interesse quanto sembrasse piccola in confronto alla propria ma allo stesso tempo avesse una stretta salda e rassicurante, quasi paterna. Il contatto fisico non era mai stato nelle sue corde: non che lo odiasse o avesse una qualche fobia al riguardo, semplicemente lo considerava superfluo e privo di significato; per questo si stupì ancora di più nel ritrovare in quella mano il nuovo baricentro per tutto il suo essere. Si sentì immensamente sollevato; trovò la forza di sciogliere il nodo che aveva alla gola e finalmente mormorò, con la voce ancora un po’ roca: «Mi dispiace»

John, che per tutto quel tempo aveva tenuto lo stesso atteggiamento cauto di Sherlock, gli lanciò una breve occhiata prima di ritornare a contemplare il pavimento.

«Sta’ tranquillo. Va tutto bene ora.»

In passato si era ritrovato a pensare che Sherlock non fosse nemmeno umano, tanto era il disinteresse che sembrava avere verso le vite e i sentimenti delle altre persone, e non si era mai odiato tanto come nel momento in cui aveva realizzato quanto sbagliata fosse quell’impressione. Sherlock non solo era umano, lo era anche _troppo_ : ricettivo com’era rispetto a tutto ciò che lo circondava, non poteva non essere estremamente sensibile agli stimoli che da esso riceveva. Le persone comuni spesso non li comprendevano e si basavano sul significato che il buon senso e la società tendevano ad attribuir loro; Sherlock invece ne vedeva tutte le possibili implicazioni e non capiva secondo quale logica se ne fosse scelta una in particolare, tralasciando tutte le altre che per lui avevano lo stesso valore. John poteva quasi vedere il groviglio di caotiche incertezze che attanagliavano il petto di Sherlock come un nido di serpi, strisciando le une sopra le altre, mordendosi a vicenda e mordendolo, avvelenandolo. Non riusciva neanche ad immaginare come potesse essere vivere in quelle condizioni: a prestar attenzione a quella turba infernale di emozioni si poteva solo uscire pazzi di dolore. Perciò il cervello di Sherlock, freddo e brillante, per puro istinto di conservazione aveva imparato a scindere ogni fattore sentimentale dalle cose con cui entrava in contatto.

Solo che ora si era aperto uno spiraglio su quell’abisso, e la vertigine che si provava nel guardarlo doveva essere davvero nauseante.

L’unico obiettivo che John si era prefisso era prendersi cura del suo amico evitando che si accorgesse dei sentimenti che lo spingevano a farlo: sarebbe stato davvero disastroso colpirlo con un’emozione di quell’entità, che neanche le persone comuni riuscivano a gestire.

Motivo per cui era stato il primo a stupirsi, sentendo la sua mano poggiarsi su quella di Sherlock; il suo corpo si era letteralmente mosso da solo. D'altronde, non poteva fare diversamente: vederlo ridotto in quello stato gli procurava una sofferenza quasi fisica.

«Non preoccuparti», continuò in un sussurro, «Risolveremo questo come abbiamo fatto con tutti gli altri. Prendila con calma, vedrai che andrà tutto bene.»

Avrebbe potuto scommettere la pensione di un anno intero che Sherlock si stava mentalmente dando la colpa per tutto quello che era successo, perciò aggiunse: «Non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Sei solo stanco. Rilassati. Riposati un po’.»

«Grazie, John», rispose Sherlock, riuscendo a mantenere la voce ferma nonostante la baraonda di emozioni che sentiva affollargli la gola, «Sto bene, davvero. Tu hai sicuramente avuto una giornata più faticosa della mia: va’ a dormire, non preoccuparti per me»

John negò con fermezza e rimase a fargli compagnia, notando con un po’ di sconcerto che il suo corpo aveva di nuovo preso spontaneamente l’iniziativa e aveva cominciato ad accarezzare con il pollice il dorso della mano di Sherlock, al quale, sempre che se ne fosse accorto, sembrava non dispiacere.

Si rivolsero ben tre variazioni di quell’ultimo scambio di battute, senza sortire un effetto diverso.

Diverse ore dopo Sherlock sentì la presa sulla sua mano farsi più leggera, e voltandosi vide che John si era finalmente addormentato, scivolando in posizione semisdraiata, con il capo riverso da un lato. Ritirò delicatamente la mano e rimase a guardarlo a lungo, stupendosi ancora una volta dell’effetto calmante che la sola presenza del suo coinquilino aveva su di lui. Non ne aveva ancora trovato una spiegazione logica; riusciva a collegarlo vagamente a momenti della sua infanzia, come l’accoccolarsi sotto le coperte sentendo imperversare una bufera fuori, o il poltrire sotto il sole durante la prima settimana delle vacanze estive. Quando ritenne che John avesse raggiunto uno stadio del sonno abbastanza profondo, si rannicchiò accanto a lui, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la fronte a pochi centimetri dalla sua. Si sentiva la testa stranamente vuota e leggera, fenomeno del tutto sconosciuto per lui: provava a rielaborare i fatti accaduti quel giorno, le informazioni apprese, e a progettare le loro prossime mosse, ma poi John corrugava leggermente la fronte, o dischiudeva le labbra, e in un baleno tutte le idee fluttuavano via dalla sua mente, facendosi riacciuffare solo con notevoli sforzi. Dopo l’ennesimo tentativo fallito di ignorare il modo in cui il petto di John si alzava e abbassava al ritmo del suo respiro, stabilì che impiegare qualche minuto per studiare il suo migliore amico non sarebbe stato tempo perso, anche a costo di sacrificare un po’ di spazio nel suo hard disk mentale.

La prima cosa di cui si accorse fu che, una volta presa quella risoluzione, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere più forte; ma potevano esserci molte ragioni: aspettativa, interesse, brivido della scoperta. Non bisognava per forza accettare la soluzione apparentemente più ovvia. Procedette allora con il primo esperimento: sfilò una mano da sotto il braccio con cautela e, con la punta delle dita, accarezzò i capelli di John, seguendo la curva della nuca e finendo per posarsi sul retro del collo. Il risultato fu pericolosamente inequivocabile. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò ancora e buona parte del sangue sembrò voler affluire alle sue guance, trasmettendogli un brivido di calore lungo il collo. Rimise a posto la mano e attese pazientemente che il suo cuore tornasse a battere ad un ritmo accettabile.

Che John Watson rappresentasse un caso unico nella vita di Sherlock era inutile negarlo. Oltre alla sua famiglia, e questo solo fino alla prima adolescenza, non aveva mai avuto tanta intimità con un’altra persona; anche volendo considerare l’interezza delle conoscenze di Sherlock, nessuna era paragonabile a John.

John era stato il primo ad ammirare sinceramente e ad alta voce la sua intelligenza, il primo a non esserne invidioso o infastidito; il primo a non averlo mai considerato un pazzo o un freak; il primo che avesse mai tentato di capirlo. Anche dopo aver litigato, tornava da lui senza il minimo rancore, con una lealtà che non mancava mai di sconcertare Sherlock. In fondo, gli era stato fatto notare più volte quanto potesse risultare odioso; perché John non si era ancora stancato di lui?

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e spinse la testa in avanti fino a toccare la fronte dell’amico con la sua. Pensare a quelle cose gli faceva avvertire una sensazione di vuoto in mezzo al petto, come se improvvisamente gli mancasse il fiato.

Quei ragionamenti non approdavano a nulla e lo mettevano solo in agitazione: tanto valeva smettere.

L’ultimo pensiero lucido che ebbe fu di dover assolutamente cambiare posizione, per non affrontare una situazione irrimediabilmente imbarazzante la mattina seguente, ma gli mancarono le forze e la volontà di farlo. Così, per la prima volta nel bel mezzo di un’indagine, Sherlock cadde in un sonno profondo e tranquillo.


	6. L'altro Dottore

Nonostante la luce lo colpisse direttamente sugli occhi, John si svegliò quando il sole era già sorto da un pezzo. Fece per raddrizzarsi sul divano, ma non appena chinò un poco la testa si ritrovò il viso immerso nei ricci scuri di Sherlock, che dormiva placidamente con il capo poggiato sul suo petto.

Si immobilizzò all’istante, ma gli ci volle comunque qualche minuto per realizzare appieno l’enormità della situazione: Sherlock si era sempre rifiutato categoricamente di addormentarsi durante un caso, anche solo per cinque minuti, nonostante John gliel’avesse consigliato più volte; ma soprattutto non si era mai, _mai_ avvicinato così tanto al suo amico. Non perché gli desse fastidio stare così vicino ad un’altra persona – John era ormai giunto alla conclusione che Sherlock non avesse la minima concezione di spazio personale – ma perché quella posizione lo faceva sembrare vulnerabile: una cosa che Sherlock odiava. Se si era lasciato andare così tanto doveva essere veramente sconvolto. O forse c’era qualcos’altro?

John sorrise mestamente. Non si era mai illuso che Sherlock avrebbe potuto, un giorno, ricambiare i suoi sentimenti: lui per primo considerava l’idea completamente folle. Sapeva che Sherlock era in grado di provare emozioni, forse perfino di riconoscerle ed ammetterle, ma sicuramente non avrebbe mai voluto esprimerle – soprattutto non un emozione così forte: perché più era forte più era debilitante, e più era debilitante più era pericolosa. Sherlock non si sarebbe mai esposto a un simile rischio; non era stato abbastanza eloquente, la mattina prima, nel disprezzare l’amore con tanta ferocia?

Eppure, ripensando al comportamento che aveva tenuto durante tutta la giornata precedente, John non riusciva a convincersi che dietro ci fosse solo l’irritazione per l’attacco di panico che aveva avuto a Baskerville. Quello glielo aveva confessato apertamente; e John sentiva che c’era ancora qualcos’altro che gli teneva nascosto. Qualcosa di completamente diverso.

Affondò ancora il viso tra i capelli di Sherlock e gli baciò teneramente la testa. Avrebbe tanto voluto fare di più. Avrebbe voluto capire quello che pensava davvero, prendersi cura di lui, proteggerlo, guarirlo. Non era forse per questo che era voluto diventare un medico? Per far stare meglio le persone? Ebbene, non aveva mai desiderato tanto il benessere di qualcuno come nel caso di Sherlock; ed era così difficile cercare di non mostrarsi preoccupato, fare finta di non accorgersi che stesse male per non metterlo a disagio.

Chiuse gli occhi e quasi inavvertitamente gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Riusciva persino a ricordare l’esatto momento in cui aveva capito la vera natura dei sentimenti che provava per il suo coinquilino, quel senso di completezza e insieme di sconfitta che lo aveva attraversato interamente e che per un attimo gli aveva spento lo sguardo. Doveva essere stato con Sarah – o con una qualunque delle prime ragazze con cui era uscito da che si era stabilito in Baker Street. Mentre la ascoltava parlare e la guardava con attenzione, si era ritrovato a pensare quanto in quel momento gli mancasse Sherlock: un pensiero che non doveva essere durato più di cinque secondi, ma che aveva piantato in lui il seme di quell’incertezza che, all’appuntamento successivo, si era risolta nella consapevolezza di non riuscire più a provare per una donna, per _nessuno_ , lo stesso interesse che provava per il suo amico. Aveva comunque continuato ad uscire con più o meno qualsiasi ragazza gli capitasse a tiro – un po’ per accertarsi di quella rivelazione, un po’ perché aveva già capito di non avere speranze con il consulente investigatore. La parte più ragionevole (e noiosa, avrebbe detto Sherlock) di lui gli ripeteva che non avrebbe certo potuto condividere un appartamento per il resto della sua vita, che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi un vero lavoro e prima o poi mettere su famiglia, che era inutile emarginarsi dalla società per un uomo che non l’avrebbe mai ricambiato; la sua parte più testardamente innamorata, quella che ultimamente tendeva ad emergere più spesso, gli ricordava che Sherlock era stato il primo a farlo ridere di cuore da quando era ritornato dall’Afghanistan, che gli aveva fatto dimenticare di essere zoppo, gli aveva dato una casa e un motivo per tirare avanti ogni giorno. Per un uomo del genere avrebbe rinunciato a qualsiasi cosa.

Sherlock grugnì leggermente e strofinò la guancia contro la spalla di John, che ritirò immediatamente il braccio e si raddrizzò mentre l’altro si svegliava; Sherlock si scansò, stiracchiandosi di gusto, e parve non accorgersi di John finché quest’ultimo non mormorò un “Buongiorno” con la voce ancora mezza impastata dal sonno.

«Buongiorno», rispose Sherlock con una voce altrettanto roca e un sorriso distratto, alzandosi in piedi con inaspettata vivacità. John non poté fare a meno di sentirsi stupidamente orgoglioso nel vederlo così di buon umore.

«Caffè?»

John annuì, alzandosi pure lui, anche se con meno slancio.

Si era sempre meravigliato dello stato di grazia che la mattina portava invariabilmente con sé: sembrava assurdo pensare che, fino a poche ore prima, un ologramma proiettato esattamente dove ora si trovava lui li avesse fatti tremare di terrore. Eppure era successo, neanche Sherlock l’avrebbe negato. Tamburellò le dita sulla batteria del suo cellulare, abbandonata sul tavolo: davvero tutto quel delirio era scaturito da essa?

«Andiamo là, dunque?», chiese, stupendosi della tranquillità nella sua voce.

«Sì. Devo vedere quelle statue. E dobbiamo trovare il Dottore.»

«Oh, quello non sarà molto difficile.»

Sherlock e John si affacciarono sull’ingresso, troppo stanchi per essere davvero sorpresi; John in particolare aveva cominciato a prendere tutte le stranezze di quel caso con una certa filosofia.

Il Dottore entrò nell’appartamento guardandosi intorno con un sorriso deliziato. Sembrava totalmente fuori posto, non meno dell’ologramma dell’Angelo Piangente, e lui stesso doveva sentirsi in quel modo a giudicare dall’impaccio con cui si muoveva. Rimase vicino alla porta, oscillando leggermente sui piedi.

«Un bel posticino, effettivamente», commentò, come se stesse dando ragione a qualcuno.

«Come diavolo ha fatto a sapere che abito qui?», esclamò John, sfinito, «Mi ha seguito?»

«A dire il vero è stato lui a dirmelo», rispose il Dottore, accennando a Sherlock con la testa.

«Non ti ho mai visto in vita mia», ribatté quest’ultimo, quasi distrattamente. Stava analizzando lo sconosciuto da capo a piedi, sempre più perplesso al procedere della disamina; c’era qualcosa di completamente sbagliato in quell’uomo, e lo innervosiva non riuscire ad afferrare cosa fosse esattamente. I suoi vestiti, ad esempio, non erano particolarmente stravaganti: eppure non avrebbe saputo dire nulla al loro riguardo se non che sembravano essere stati indossati a lungo; le scarpe, soprattutto, avevano l’aria di averne passate di tutti i colori, ma nonostante le tracce di terra Sherlock non era in grado di risalire al tipo di terreno che avevano calpestato. Lo stesso problema si ripeteva per ogni singolo dettaglio di quell’individuo – il suo viso, poi, era un rompicapo ancora peggiore.

«Mi vedrai, e me lo dirai», spiegò il Dottore, sibillino, e aggiunse: «Quello è meglio che lo prenda io»

Passò in mezzo a Sherlock e John e intascò con nonchalance cellulare e batteria prima che uno dei due ebbe il tempo di pensare a fermarlo. John non protestò neanche; aveva ben altre cose da discutere.

«Che ci fa qui? Cosa mi ha fatto ieri alla Villa?»

Il Dottore inarcò un sopracciglio: «Ti ho salvato la vita?»

« _Cosa sei?_ », interruppe Sherlock pacatamente, sebbene i suoi occhi lampeggiassero di ostilità. La domanda cadde in un silenzio pieno di tensione.

Sembrava che nulla avesse più senso. Se quell’uomo era – come Sherlock credeva – il responsabile di tutto quello che era successo il giorno prima, _come poteva_ essere lì con loro con quella faccia tosta, come a volersi accertare che tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani e riprendersi l’attrezzatura usata? Ma se fosse stato solo quello, Sherlock si sarebbe arreso a pensare di avere a che fare con un avversario degno della follia di Moriarty; il problema era che c’era dell’altro. Gli venivano squadernati davanti alla faccia tutti gli elementi che potesse desiderare per ricostruire l’identità di quell’uomo, ma lui non ci riusciva: era tutto _sbagliato_. Gli studiava il viso e non appena il suo cervello gli proponeva la prima, banale deduzione – che si trovasse di fronte ad un uomo sulla quarantina – subito dopo era costretto a scartare anche quello che sembrava più ovvio; i suoi occhi, più di tutto, lo sconvolgevano. Non erano gli occhi di un quarantenne, non erano gli occhi neanche di un _sessantenne_. Nemmeno John, che aveva passato anni a vedere ogni giorno le peggiori atrocità della guerra, aveva uno sguardo così provato, così indurito, così _vecchio_. Il Dottore aveva gli occhi di uno che ha vissuto tutte le guerre mai combattute sulla Terra; erano occhi troppo antichi per essere reali, eppure lo erano, o Sherlock non poteva più fare il minimo affidamento sulle sue capacità di osservazione.

«Sei un tipo sveglio, eh?», disse il Dottore piano, con un sorriso di ammirazione che non poteva evitare di riuscire un po’ altezzoso, «Davvero brillante». Si mise le mani in tasca e continuò a fissarlo con gentilezza, prendendosela comoda prima di rispondere: «Se ti dicessi che non sono un essere umano, ma un Signore del Tempo; che vengo dal pianeta Gallifrey nella costellazione di Kasterborous; che ho 900 anni e una cabina telefonica in grado di portarmi ovunque nello spazio e nel tempo, cosa faresti?»

Sherlock corrugò la fronte e deglutì, ma oltre quello non diede alcun segno di sconcerto; cosa che suggerì a John che fosse meglio non mettersi a ridere.

«Ti chiederei di provarlo»

Il Dottore annuì, in una parodia di solenne approvazione, poi si rivolse a John: «Immagino che tu abbia uno stetoscopio»

John cercò lo sguardo di Sherlock, che gli fece un piccolo cenno con la testa, prima di lasciare la stanza per andare a recuperare la valigetta con i suoi strumenti di lavoro. Quando scese le scale, trovò la situazione se possibile ancora più bizzarra: il Dottore sembrava essersi messo a suo agio, togliendosi il cappotto e accomodandosi su quella che solitamente era la poltrona di Sherlock, il quale era rimasto in piedi di fronte a lui, osservandolo da quella che poteva essere considerata una distanza di sicurezza. Titubante, John si chinò davanti al Dottore, che si era già slacciato la giacca, e premette il disco dello stetoscopio in corrispondenza del cuore. Per quanto si concentrasse, non gli sembrò di auscultare nulla di fuori dal comune finché il Dottore non gli prese la mano e gliela fece spostare sul lato destro del petto.

John strabuzzò gli occhi, inorridito: udiva distintamente il battito di un secondo cuore, al di là di ogni logica ma anche di ogni possibile dubbio. Ripeté l’operazione un paio di volte, senza per questo essere meno convinto o meno stupefatto, e alla fine alzò lo sguardo sul Dottore, che però lo teneva fisso su quello di Sherlock.

«È sufficiente?»

John si rimise in piedi incespicando e si avvicinò all’amico: «Vuoi...?»

«No», troncò immediatamente Sherlock, accanitamente concentrato sull’uomo misterioso seduto davanti a loro. «Cosa sei venuto a fare qui? Perché fai tutto questo?»

«Avevo bisogno di conquistarmi la tua fiducia», rispose il Dottore, alzandosi e rivestendosi, «Ma soprattutto, dovevo assolutamente fare _questo_ »

Prese John per le spalle e lo trascinò diversi metri lontano da Sherlock, per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio; i due coinquilini si scambiarono un’occhiata interdetta, che nel caso di John divenne presto perplessa, assente e infine triste. Sherlock provò l’impulso irrefrenabile di afferrare il Dottore per la collottola e lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra, ma prima che potesse riflettere ulteriormente sul suo proposito lo sconosciuto si era già raddrizzato e aveva mormorato concitatamente queste parole: «Mi dispiace, ma è l’unico modo di farlo».

Poi prese il viso di John tra le mani, gli schioccò un bacio sulla fronte e schizzò via dall’appartamento, forse presagendo lo scatto d’ira che il suo gesto avrebbe provocato in Sherlock.

«Ma dove crede di andare?», sibilò il consulente investigatore afferrando cappotto e sciarpa e lanciandosi all’inseguimento; a metà della rampa di scale, però, fece marcia indietro per gridare a John, che era rimasto imbambolato al centro della stanza: «Tre continenti di donne e ti fai intontire da un bacio sulla fronte?»

John, avvertendo l’irritazione nella voce di Sherlock, pur senza capirla, si sbrigò a raggiungerlo.

Una volta in strada, comunque, fu chiaro che il Dottore era scomparso senza lasciare traccia, e John non poté fare a meno di ricordare la cabina blu che si era smaterializzata davanti ai suoi occhi. Sherlock fece correre lo sguardo su entrambi i lati della via, rabbioso e sconfitto, per poi voltarsi di scatto verso John.

«Cosa ti ha detto?»

«Oh», esclamò John, colto alla sprovvista, «Niente che avesse molto senso»

Effettivamente era vero, ma per qualche ragione avrebbe preferito non parlarne con Sherlock: c’era qualcosa di vagamente nefasto in quelle poche frasi, come un alone di presagio, qualcosa che lo riguardava in maniera esclusiva. Rendendosi conto però che Sherlock aspettava che continuasse con un’espressione tutt’altro che accomodante, si strinse nelle spalle e borbottò: «Mi ha detto di non allontanarmi; che sarebbe venuto a prendermi e che poi sarei tornato».

Sherlock strinse gli occhi e rimase ad osservare il suo amico, la mente che lavorava freneticamente: gli sembrava di essere costantemente sul punto di raggiungere una sagoma sfocata e inafferrabile che all’ultimo minuto lo distanziava sempre, lasciandolo senza appigli; nessun caso l’aveva mai destabilizzato tanto. Era come se tutto corresse troppo veloce per lui. John sostenne pazientemente lo sguardo, aspettando che prendesse una decisione. Non avevano altra scelta: dovevano tornare alla Villa degli Angeli.

Sentendosi in trappola, come se ogni sua mossa venisse predeterminata, Sherlock chiamò un taxi che li portò al luogo intorno a cui ruotavano tutti i misteri.


	7. L'incubo

L’atmosfera che gravava sopra la Villa degli Angeli era tetra e sfrigolante di tensione; John si sentì di nuovo sul campo di battaglia mentre attraversava il giardino accanto a Sherlock, e la cosa lo rendeva allo stesso tempo inquieto ed eccitato – in più, riusciva a sentire la concentrazione nervosa che muoveva il suo amico come se fosse la propria. Queste sensazioni non fecero che aumentare, una volta varcata la soglia dell’edificio: ciò che trovarono ad attenderli fu lo stesso identico scenario che John si ritrovò davanti quando mise piede nella casa il giorno prima, con la sola differenza che questa volta l’effetto della visione fu quello di una secchiata d’acqua gelida.

«Dove hai detto che si erano fermati i due Angeli?», chiese Sherlock pacatamente.

John inspirò a fondo, prima di rispondere: «Proprio qui, davanti a noi»

Avere un Angelo Piangente a meno di un metro di distanza, con tutto l’apparato di fauci e artigli, non era nemmeno remotamente terrificante quanto la sua totale assenza.

Sherlock si avvicinò al centro della stanza con la lentezza studiata di un felino che punta una preda: esaminò il pavimento ai suoi piedi, poi ruotò sul posto, scansionando ogni elemento dell’atrio, formulando e scartando ipotesi con la stessa rapidità dei movimenti di un Angelo Piangente, per poi ritrovarsi a guardare il suo compagno, come aspettandosi di trovare là una risposta.

«Potrebbe essere stato il Dottore a spostarle?», azzardò John, vedendo che l’amico non sembrava in procinto di parlare.

«Non ne avrebbe avuto il tempo. Questo potrebbe confermare l’ipotesi che non lavori da solo, ma...», Sherlock agitò una mano verso il punto in cui John si era imbattuto nel Dottore per la prima volta, «Non ci sono impronte in più, né graffi o spostamenti di polvere che indichino il trascinare del basamento delle statue.»

John rimase in un silenzio sbigottito per qualche secondo.

«Stai dicendo... Stai dicendo che possono essersi _davvero_ mosse da sole?»

«Impossibile», troncò Sherlock affrettandosi verso la cucina, «Hai detto che non si sarebbero potute muovere fintantoché avessero continuato a guardarsi negli occhi, giusto?»

John seguì a ruota il detective, ma non entrò nell’altra stanza senza prima essersi lanciato un’occhiata circospetta alle spalle.

Una volta in cucina, Sherlock si diresse a colpo sicuro verso la finestra e prese a guardare fuori, cambiando posizione di tanto in tanto come per accertarsi su quale fosse l’ampiezza esatta del campo visivo che si potesse avere da lì.

«Le finestre del piano superiore sono tutte bloccate, mentre queste al piano terra non hanno nemmeno una tenda», fece notare dopo qualche minuto. John si limitò a guardarlo vacuamente.

«Cosa sai di questo posto?», chiese allora Sherlock con una punta d’impazienza.

«Le solite leggende metropolitane», borbottò John con un’alzata di spalle, «Niente che faccia al caso nostro»

«L’origine di un’informazione non deve spingerti a scartarla», lo rimproverò bonariamente Sherlock, cominciando a passeggiare per la stanza, «Gli ultimi abitanti di questa Villa sono stati i coniugi Chesterton, e il suo soprannome risale proprio alla loro epoca. Circa venti anni fa, marito e moglie se ne sono andati, i figli sono venuti poco dopo per sgombrare la casa di tutto il mobilio, le voci hanno iniziato a circolare, e solo ora la casa è stata messa in vendita. Non è un po’ strano? Di solito, un’abitazione acquista cattiva fama solo _dopo_ essere rimasta abbandonata per tanti anni, senza che nessuno voglia comprarla, non certo quando una famiglia ha appena deciso di traslocare. Perché i Chesterton ci hanno messo così tanto a mettere quell’avviso? La risposta è che i Chesterton non si sono trasferiti. Ho controllato ieri: nessun documento per il passaggio di proprietà, nessun atto di acquisto, nessuna richiesta di espatrio, nessuna tassa pagata. Il loro nome non compare nei registri ospedalieri, né in quelli di Scotland Yard, e nemmeno al cimitero.»

«Stai dicendo che potrebbero essere scomparsi come Robin Foreman?», lo interruppe John concitatamente, «Ma cosa c’entra tutto questo con le finestre?»

Sherlock si fermò, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto: «Gli Angeli si erano impadroniti del giardino. Per poterli tenere sempre d’occhio, i Chesterton hanno tolto ogni ostacolo alla visuale nelle finestre del piano terra: niente tende, serrande, persiane o saracinesche. La prima volta che hai visto un Angelo è stato al piano superiore, vero? Deve essere successa la stessa cosa anche venti anni fa. Per questo le finestre di quel piano sono tutte serrate: i Chesterton si erano convinti che entrassero da lì». Sospirò, un po’ abbattuto, fissando un punto alle spalle di John: «È meglio se ti sposti»

John sobbalzò come se si fosse improvvisamente ritrovato sui carboni ardenti e si voltò di scatto, allontanandosi: perfettamente incorniciato dalla porta, un Angelo Piangente si affacciava dalla soglia della cucina, le braccia lungo i fianchi e la testa leggermente sporta in avanti, con gli occhi fissi su Sherlock come se lo avesse ascoltato con grande attenzione.

«Da quanto tempo è lì?», esalò, portandosi a fianco dell’amico.

«Più o meno da quando ho iniziato a parlare e tu mi hai guardato. Pessima mossa, dare le spalle alla porta», rispose Sherlock con tranquillità.

«Potevi anche avvertire!», sbottò John, «Se non altro, mettendosi in mezzo in quel modo, anche se ci impedisce di fuggire non permette neanche al suo amichetto di entrare»

Immancabilmente, Sherlock riuscì a suonare altezzoso persino in quella situazione: «Possibile che non presti mai attenzione a tutto quello che dico?»

Ma John si era accorto del suo errore di valutazione non appena aveva concluso la frase; sinceratosi che il compagno non perdesse il contatto visivo con la statua si precipitò alla finestra, facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul giardino deserto.

«E così che hanno fatto, allora? Hanno accerchiato Robin Foreman spingendola verso la finestra, per poi catturarla dal giardino?»

«Così sembra»

«Ma non hai ancora spiegato come le due statue nell’atrio abbiano fatto a muoversi»

«Fatti venire in mente le tue leggende metropolitane: cosa dicevano del giardino?»

John corrugò la fronte, dubbioso, finché una consapevolezza improvvisa non gli fece sfuggire dalle labbra un sospiro abbattuto, che per un attimo gli incurvò le spalle: «Il giardino era pieno di Angeli. Ce ne sono altri – molti altri. Hanno liberato i due nell’atrio e adesso stanno venendo a prenderci»

«Non mi pare il momento di farsi prendere dal panico»

«Non mi sto facendo prendere dal panico»

Ed era vero: una volta riconosciuto il nemico e capitone la strategia, la mente di John era silenziosamente ritornata al vecchio assetto militare e con la stessa calma e metodicità di quella di Sherlock si stava affrettando a trovare una soluzione – che giunse ad entrambi con la naturale complicità.

«Per scappare dobbiamo farlo entrare nella stanza», mormorò Sherlock avvicinandosi a John, che si limitò ad annuire seccamente. Sherlock inspirò profondamente, inarcò lievemente le spalle all’indietro, come se si preparasse per uno sforzo fisico, e sbatté le palpebre – niente più di un secondo. Tempo che bastò all’Angelo Piangente per piombare su di lui con un braccio teso e a John per frapporsi a loro due.

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi, allibito: era vero che la statua si era avvicinata più di quanto avesse previsto, tanto che John dovette spintonarlo contro il muro per mettersi in mezzo, ma non era ancora in pericolo, nessuno di loro lo era, fintantoché uno avesse continuato a fissare l’Angelo e l’altro a tenere d’occhio il giardino. Scivolò di lato, con l’intenzione di controllare fuori dalla finestra, ma ciò che vide nell’attimo in cui spostava lo sguardo lo orripilò a tal punto da annebbiargli la mente, lasciandolo completamente inerte per qualche secondo. I suoi occhi erano come ipnotizzati dalla mano dell’Angelo, _chiusa intorno al collo di John_ , e per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza da mettere in piedi un pensiero coerente. Deglutì un paio di volte, come se sentisse dita granitiche premere anche contro la propria gola, e alla fine riuscì a mormorare: «C’è una rimessa per gli attrezzi sul retro della Villa. Posso raggiungerla, prendere un martello o un’accetta e tornare qua in pochi minuti. È solo pietra, in fondo, non è certo indistruttibile.»

John sorrise tristemente, scuotendo la testa per quanto gli fosse possibile: «Non ti farebbero mai tornare indietro. Hanno smesso di giocare con noi, Sherlock. Finora ci hanno solo preso in giro, facendoci credere di avere una possibilità contro di loro, di poterli affrontare e addirittura batterli, per farci abbassare la guardia, ma la realtà è che, da quando siamo entrati in questa stanza e loro hanno cominciato a comportarsi come avevano fatto con quella povera ragazza, ci stanno dando la caccia. Non saranno più tanto lenti. Ascolta. Forse posso farti guadagnare un po’ di tempo, forse gli basterò io, ma c’è solo una cosa che puoi fare, ed è andartene.»

«Non dirlo neanche.»

«Non puoi fare più niente per me, lo sai anche tu.»

«Sta’ zitto, certo che posso», sibilò Sherlock, cercando invano di imitare la calma della voce di John, e per evitare ulteriori discussioni corse verso la porta – e l’avrebbe varcata, se John non l’avesse chiamato con un tono che gli aveva sentito usare solo una volta prima d’ora e che sperava non avrebbe udito mai più.

Quando si voltò, il braccio di John era proteso verso di lui in un gesto che somigliava terribilmente a quello degli Angeli Piangenti, ma i suoi occhi erano tutt’altro che spenti e vuoti: anche in un momento come quello, Sherlock non poté evitare di scrutarli con interesse. Nonostante non potessero guardarlo direttamente, l’intensità delle emozioni che turbinavano in essi lo investì in pieno: c’era amarezza, rimpianto, angoscia e dolcezza, ma anche una sorta di urgenza che spinse Sherlock a muovere qualche passo circospetto verso l’amico, il quale sembrava stesse raccogliendo in fretta tutto il coraggio di cui era capace.

«Immagino che niente di quello che potrò dirti servirà a fermarti, vero?», cominciò John tranquillamente, riuscendo ancora a mantenere un’ombra di sorriso in volto. Sherlock non rispose: non ce n’era bisogno. Rimase in attesa, combattendo lo sciocco impulso di stringere la mano di John, che annaspava ancora in aria.

«C’è una cosa che devo dirti, prima che tu te ne vada»

Sherlock non si era mai reso conto di avere un cuore tanto come in quel momento: se lo sentiva rimbombare nelle orecchie e martellargli il petto in un misto di paura e aspettativa.

«È una cosa importante?», mormorò, e per quanto lo volesse non poté attribuire solo al pericolo incombente la pelle d’oca che si sentì formicolare dietro il collo.

John poteva individuare Sherlock solo con la coda dell’occhio, ma ogni fibra del suo essere era tesa verso di lui; stava per compiere l’azione probabilmente più stupida e inutile della sua vita – ma non si dice sempre che gli innamorati fanno cose stupide? Gli innamorati in punto di morte se possibile fanno ancora peggio. La stretta intorno alla gola a stento gli permetteva di deglutire, perciò tutto quello che gli uscì dalle labbra fu un soffio tremulo che in parte tradì le lacrime che minacciavano di sopraffarlo ma che non affievolì la sicurezza del «Sì» che esse accompagnavano.

Sherlock si irrigidì e fece inconsapevolmente qualche passo indietro: «Allora cerca di rimanere in vita per dirmelo quando sarò tornato», dichiarò, chinando  il capo e affrettandosi verso l’uscita. Qualcosa si spezzò negli occhi di John, e fu sul punto di distogliere lo sguardo dall’Angelo per richiamare l’amico, ma l’eco dei suoi passi già risuonava nell’atrio.

Una parte di sé si chiese se fosse scappato via in quel modo non tanto per la fretta di salvare la vita a John, quanto piuttosto per sfuggire alle parole che avrebbe potuto pronunciare, ma Sherlock la accantonò sbrigativamente e si costrinse a concentrarsi sulla porta che avrebbe presto varcato, sul tragitto che avrebbe fatto verso la rimessa, su quello che ci avrebbe trovato e quello che avrebbe fatto una volta tornato indietro; in seguito, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per dedicarsi a quell’altro problema.

«No!»

Per un attimo tutto sembrò fermarsi; Sherlock stesso si sorprese, rendendosi conto di aver urlato. Continuava a fissare inorridito la propria mano, stretta intorno alla maniglia della porta d’ingresso, come se l’avesse tradito; chiuse gli occhi, sbuffò per calmare i nervi, e provò ad abbassarla ancora – ma quella rimaneva irrimediabilmente bloccata. Stava già arretrando per assestare una spallata alla porta quando percepì qualcosa dietro di lui, come un improvviso addensamento nell’aria, che gli suggerì di guardarsi alle spalle.

Un Angelo Piangente sostava sulla balaustra del primo piano, le braccia abbassate e aperte, con i palmi delle mani rivolti verso di lui; una coppia di statue era ai piedi delle scale, chine come se fossero sul principio di una corsa, e altre due lo fronteggiavano dal centro dell’atrio; ma nessuna di queste lo terrorizzò tanto quanto quella che faceva capolino dalla porta della cucina e lo osservava con un braccio mollemente poggiato sullo stipite e un sorriso disgustosamente soddisfatto.

Sherlock sentì la bocca dello stomaco serrarglisi in una morsa così stretta da dargli la nausea e fargli perdere l’equilibrio per un attimo; si sentì soffocare e avvertì delle scariche di brividi ghiacciati scendergli lungo la spina dorsale. La sua mente sprofondò in un oblio bianco, vuoto e disperato: per la prima volta in vita sua, si rifiutò di analizzare ciò che gli si presentava davanti agli occhi; era disposto a credere a tutto ciò che gli era capitato dall’inizio di quello strano caso, ma non avrebbe mai potuto accettare l’evidenza di aver appena perduto John Watson.

La vista gli si appannò, e distrattamente si domandò se stesse per svenire: ma invece di naufragare nel buio, la visione degli Angeli si limitava a sfocarsi e ridefinirsi, intervallata dall’immagine degli sportelli di una cabina telefonica; nello stesso tempo udì sopra la sua testa il fragore di cento treni in corsa, sempre più forte man mano che l’interno della cabina diventava tangibile e infine lo accoglieva.

Un uomo più ordinario di Sherlock Holmes a quel punto sarebbe probabilmente crollato, collassando sotto il peso dei numerosi shock subiti in quell’ultima ora. Voltandosi, il detective si trovò a fronteggiare un ambiente ben più vasto di quello che si sarebbe aspettato, ma lo studiò con distacco e quasi con fastidio, come se si trattasse di una futile distrazione: si trattava di una stanza circolare, con bizzarre colonne simili a coralli che si intrecciavano lungo tutta la circonferenza e un pavimento trasparente che lasciava intravedere un complesso organismo meccanico; la luce era calda e soffusa, ma c’era qualcosa di lievemente inquietante in essa, un elemento estraneo che non la rendeva completamente accogliente. Ciò che attirava immediatamente l’attenzione, comunque, era al centro della stanza ed aveva tutto l’aspetto di una consolle di comando circolare, attraversata da un tubo luminoso, e dietro di essa...

«Voialtri non riuscirete mai a resistere al cancello chiuso di una casa in rovina, vero?», esclamò il Dottore in un rimprovero divertito. Sherlock lo degnò appena di un’occhiata, dirigendosi verso le porte della cabina – solo per ritrovarsi di nuovo davanti a una porta chiusa a chiave. Poggiò la fronte contro il legno e chiuse gli occhi, mentre le dita si aprivano e chiudevano nervosamente  intorno alla maniglia.

«Apri», comandò con una voce così bassa e profonda da suonare gutturale.

«Non puoi fare più niente per il tuo amico», disse il Dottore dopo un attimo, «Se n’è già andato»

Sherlock coprì la distanza che lo separava dal Dottore in pochi secondi, arrivandogli a parlare a meno di un paio di centimetri dal viso e con un tono che vibrava di minaccia: «Apri».

«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto», sussurrò il Dottore, per nulla intimorito, «Ha distolto lo sguardo quando tu hai urlato»

«Devo tornare da John», farfugliò Sherlock, con meno convinzione; la sua ira era scemata completamente guardando negli occhi del Signore del Tempo, occhi che parlavano di antico dolore, solitudine millenaria ed eterna paura di dire addio. Non era difficile credere nella sincerità del suo dispiacere.

 «Ti riporto a casa», mormorò il Dottore con decisione. Sherlock tentò ancora di protestare, ma cominciavano davvero a mancargli le forze: si sentiva come se lo avessero improvvisamente disossato, e dovette aggrapparsi alla consolle per non barcollare. Il suo cervello, che fino a quel momento sembrava essersi abbandonato all’accidia più malinconica, era improvvisamente sovraccarico di idee ed energia: al contrario del suo corpo spossato era animato da una concitazione nervosa, l’ultimo stadio prima della rassegnazione, e non poteva evitare di tormentarsi nel tentativo di trovare una soluzione – perché _doveva_ esserci, in nessun caso Sherlock se ne sarebbe andato lasciando indietro John.

Fu faticoso uscire da quello stato di torpore misto ad esaltazione per riuscire a prestare attenzione a ciò che il Dottore gli stava dicendo.

«Dov’è che abiti, esattamente?»

Sherlock gli rivolse uno sguardo esausto e confuso, prima di borbottare «Perché me lo chiedi? Ci sei stato stamattina» e affondare di nuovo nella sua insana apatia. Cosa che non durò a lungo, perché il Dottore lanciò un urlo di trionfo che lo fece sobbalzare e fu subito davanti a lui, blaterandogli in faccia con un entusiasmo un po’ preoccupante: «Vedi, le cose non mi capitano mai nell’ordine giusto – perché questa è una macchina del tempo, non te l’ho detto? T.A.R.D.I.S. Tempo e Dimensione Relativa nello Spazio. Quello che per voi due è successo questa mattina, per me deve ancora accadere! Quindi ora ho bisogno che tu mi spieghi esattamente tutto ciò che ho fatto e detto quando ero da voi»

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte per schiarirsi le idee e procedette a soddisfare la richiesta con una voce atona che al Dottore ricordò terribilmente quella dei Cybermen: e non gli fu difficile immaginare il detective sul punto di essere privato del proprio cuore.

Nel momento in cui la voce di Sherlock si spense, un sorriso maniacale cominciò a dipingersi sul viso del Dottore: «Oh. Oh, adoro quando sono così intelligente»

Sherlock perse un attimo l’equilibrio quando il Dottore si allontanò: non si era reso conto che l’aveva sorretto per tutto il tempo e che effettivamente, ora che lo aveva lasciato andare, era paurosamente vicino ad afflosciarsi a terra, tanto le sue gambe gli parevano deboli.

«L’impronta genetica dell’ultimo Signore del Tempo su uno specifico essere umano, questo sì che si chiama restringere il campo!», stava intanto gridando il Dottore, trafficando celermente sul pannello di controllo del TARDIS. «E non è tutto! Posso sfruttare anche la traccia dell’Angelo rimasta sul cellulare – scommetto che è lo stesso, sono proprio i tipi che non mollano una preda finché non l’hanno catturata. AH!»

Durante tutto il discorso qualcosa si era allegramente messo in moto con il consueto fracasso all’interno del tubo luminoso, e si era affievolito con l’ultima esclamazione del Dottore. Il Signore del Tempo andò a braccia aperte verso Sherlock, il quale gli scoccò un’occhiata sospettosa e frastornata, e lo prese per le spalle: «Capisci cosa significa? Posso trovarlo – posso farlo tornare!»

Sherlock sembrò impiegare qualche secondo a recepire l’informazione, ma una volta che lo fece un bagliore di vita si riaccese nei suoi occhi e quello che poteva essere un sorriso riconoscente balenò sul suo viso, illuminandolo: «Sì. Riportalo da me.»

«Promesso. Dammi solo dieci minuti»

Il Dottore premette un pulsante sulla consolle e gli sportelli del TARDIS si sbloccarono; prima di chiuderseli alle spalle, Sherlock incrociò lo sguardo del Signore del Tempo un’ultima volta e si vide rivolgere un cenno con la mano e un sorriso fiducioso. Sherlock Holmes non era un uomo disposto a fare affidamento su qualcosa che non avesse una lunga lista di prove a suo favore, ma quella fu l’unica occasione in cui fece un’eccezione – John aveva ragione, c’era davvero qualcosa nel Dottore che spingeva chiunque a credere in lui.

Il rombo del motore del TARDIS non era ancora svanito del tutto nell’aria quando Sherlock aprì la porta del 221B di Baker Street per dare inizio all’attesa più lunga della sua vita.


	8. La casa vuota

I primi cinque minuti passarono con una rapidità spaventosa.

Sherlock era in piedi davanti alla finestra, gli occhi puntati sul lato opposto della strada con una fissità quasi dolorosa e, sebbene la mano che teneva la tenda scostata fosse ferma, il suo cuore continuava a battere con la frenesia di quello di un piccolo animale impaurito. Avrebbe voluto smettere di pensare all’ultima conversazione avuta con John, ma se l’unica alternativa che il suo cervello fosse in grado di offrirgli era il modo in cui l’aveva perso, allora tanto valeva continuare a ricordarlo nell’ultimo momento che avevano passato insieme.

Non avrebbe potuto evitare ulteriormente quelle parole, né avrebbe potuto evitare di rispondere – sarebbe stato troppo crudele nei confronti di John, e forse anche per se stesso. Al suo ritorno avrebbero parlato e ogni cosa sarebbe andata al suo posto: questo era quello che continuava a ripetersi, di questo doveva convincersi. Perché i minuti scivolavano via e non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di guardare l’orologio. Il marciapiede davanti a lui era percorso dalla consueta folla di persone, l’aria era sovraccarica dei rumori della vita ordinaria – e niente lo aveva mai innervosito tanto. Perché nessuno si accorgeva che mancava qualcosa? Perché il mondo intero non si era fermato, in attesa che John tornasse? Perché erano tutti così spensierati e chiassosi, mentre lui moriva per ogni secondo che passava?

Chiuse gli occhi e indietreggiò, lasciando cadere la tenda. Era inutile comportarsi così: John non sarebbe certo riapparso solo perché lui continuava a fissare la strada come se ne andasse della propria vita.

Si buttò a sedere sulla sua solita poltrona e automaticamente il suo sguardo andò a posarsi sulla porta. Osservò come la luce aumentasse di intensità all’arrivo del mezzogiorno e come lentamente si smorzasse, man mano che le ombre si allungavano e lui sentiva un peso indefinito affondargli al centro del torace, mentre la gola era attanagliata da quello che sembrava essere l’irrazionale impulso di urlare. Quando l’oscurità prese possesso della stanza impedendogli di distinguere chiaramente le forme, si alzò in piedi, attraversò lentamente il soggiorno e chiuse la porta, per poi tornare a sedersi assumendo la stessa posizione che aveva tenuto per tutta la giornata.

La notte era grave e silenziosa e il suo cervello si dibatteva per la prolungata inattività ma Sherlock decise di non muoversi, perché il suo amico poteva tornare da un momento all’altro – il TARDIS poteva aver avuto un guasto ed essere atterrato lontano, quindi John sarebbe arrivato a piedi, silenziosamente, per non svegliare la signora Hudson, e lui doveva essere pronto ad andargli incontro. Si sarebbero seduti sul divano come avevano fatto la sera prima e avrebbero parlato, gli avrebbe detto ogni singola cosa, e poi si sarebbero addormentati insieme e forse avrebbe ancora potuto tenerlo per mano.

L’alba si insinuò dolcemente nell’appartamento con il suo grigio e il suo azzurro e ridiede colore alle superfici, costringendo gli occhi di Sherlock a vagare miseramente per la stanza alla ricerca automatica di una distrazione per la sua mente esasperata.

Allo scoccare delle ventiquattro ore da quando il Dottore lo aveva lasciato, Sherlock decise di alzarsi: mosse qualche passo incerto e scelse di prendere in mano il violino. Tutto ciò che ne trasse fu un unico accordo, ripetuto alla nausea, mentre il suo cervello si annodava intorno ad un unico pensiero: doveva cominciare a prendere in considerazione l’idea che il Dottore potesse aver fallito, e in quel caso cosa avrebbe potuto fare lui per ritrovare John? Poteva esserci un metodo, qualcosa che il Dottore avesse accennato, che lui poteva mettere in pratica?

Fu nel tardo pomeriggio – l’ora in cui di solito John tornava a casa dalla clinica lamentandosi di star morendo di fame – che Sherlock giunse a due conclusioni: non era in grado di rintracciare il Dottore, e senza di lui non poteva far ritornare John; non gli restava che andare lui stesso dall’amico.

L’archetto frustò l’aria quando Sherlock lo abbassò di scatto per riporlo insieme al violino, prima di correre verso l’appendiabiti e afferrare il cappotto con un entusiasmo che non provava da giorni. Mentre lo indossava gli cadde lo sguardo sul tavolo della cucina, dove tutto era rimasto esattamente com’era dal giorno prima, con il suo microscopio pronto all’uso e le fotografie di Robin Foreman sparpagliate su tutta la superficie. Fu con movimenti più lenti che si annodò la sciarpa intorno al collo, la mente catturata da un dubbio improvviso: e se fosse stato attaccato da un Angelo diverso? Come poteva essere certo che sarebbe finito nello stesso posto e nella stessa epoca in cui era stato portato John?

In un angolo appartato del suo cervello, una voce gli suggerì che John poteva ancora ritornare – voleva davvero correre quel rischio?

Stancamente si sfilò sciarpa e cappotto – gli ci vollero un paio di tentativi prima di riappenderli decentemente – e ricadde sulla poltrona, più esausto che mai. Non c’era davvero nulla che potesse fare: doveva solo rassegnarsi ad aspettare. Poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi la testa tra le mani, e lasciò che la sera gli scorresse intorno, con il suo snervante silenzio.

Quello era uno dei pochi momenti della giornata, escludendo naturalmente i periodi in cui lavorava su un caso, in cui poteva passare maggior tempo con John: guardarlo preparare la cena, sentirlo chiacchierare di una montagna di sciocchezze, tenergli compagnia mentre mangiava, osservarlo mentre era distratto dalla televisione, sentire i suoi passi scalzi sul pavimento e sorridere al modo burbero con cui gli augurava la buonanotte, prima di salire le scale e chiudersi alle spalle la porta della sua camera da letto. A volte riusciva anche a cogliere il fruscio delle coperte proveniente dal piano superiore, prima di andare lui stesso a coricarsi. Non si era mai reso conto prima d’ora di quanto quei rumori fossero entrati a far parte delle sue abitudini, come suonare il violino o rincorrere criminali per mezza Londra – si sentiva smarrito senza di essi.

Gli mancavano terribilmente.

Rialzò in fretta la testa e si abbandonò sullo schienale, prendendo lunghi respiri; istintivamente si portò una mano alla bocca e premette due nocche contro le labbra, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre e cercando di calmarsi. Sebbene l’avesse in qualche misura previsto, non aveva mai immaginato che lasciarsi sopraffare da un sentimento potesse essere così doloroso – questo non faceva che dimostrare quanto avesse avuto ragione ad evitarlo. Ma ormai temeva di non poterlo più fare; non si trattava neanche di _volerlo_ o meno: il suo corpo, il suo cuore, persino il suo cervello sembravano aver già scelto al posto suo, e ora lui si ritrovava a dover fare i conti con il baratro senza fine che gli si era aperto sotto i piedi, e sperava che John fosse rimasto con lui anche solo per impedirgli di precipitare. O lo scopo era proprio quello?

Si arruffò i capelli con irritazione, agitandosi nervosamente sulla poltrona. Non gli era mai piaciuto ragionare su quelle cose, ma in quel momento non poteva fare altro; concentrarsi su qualcosa lo aiutava: pensare era meglio che ricordare – nei ricordi c’era solo miseria.

Riemerse dalle cavità più oscure della propria anima nel primo pomeriggio, sentendo dei passi leggeri sulle scale. Il cuore gli balzò in petto con la fulmineità con cui una volpe drizza le orecchie, ma il suo cervello frenò ben presto quell’entusiasmo: non avrebbe confuso il suono dei passi di John con nessun altro al mondo, e quelli decisamente non erano i suoi.

La signora Hudson fece capolino dalla porta e dal modo in cui si guardò intorno Sherlock previde la domanda che gli stava per rivolgere.

«Il dottore non è in casa?»

Solo in quel momento Sherlock si rese conto che erano già passati due giorni da quando John era scomparso; il mondo si era quietamente risvegliato intorno a lui senza che neanche se ne accorgesse. Un po’ di smarrimento doveva essere affiorato sul suo viso, perché la signora Hudson si avvicinò, guardandolo con condiscendenza e una punta di materno rimprovero, e gli chiese: «Voi due non avrete bisticciato ancora, vero?»

Sherlock alzò lo sguardo su di lei per la prima volta da quando era entrata nella stanza, aprì la bocca per rispondere ma temette che la voce lo avrebbe tradito; quindi si limitò a scuotere il capo.

«Santo cielo, Sherlock, cos’è successo?»

C’era preoccupazione, ora, nel tono della buona donna, e anche un leggero spavento, perciò Sherlock fece del suo meglio per riprendere il controllo di se stesso e dichiarare con tutta la sicurezza e noncuranza che riuscì a fingere: «John starà via per un po’»

Non era certo la risposta più confortante del mondo: la signora Hudson gli lanciò un’occhiata poco convinta, ma non insistette oltre. C’era qualcosa negli occhi del giovane uomo che non aveva mai visto prima; era abbattuto, questo era evidente, ma non per noia, malumore o irritazione: era semplicemente e incredibilmente _triste_. Gli angoli delle sclere erano chiazzati di rosso e un’ombra gravava sulle sue palpebre, mentre il viso era di un pallore diverso dal solito, quasi malaticcio; il modo stesso in cui era seduto, con un abbandono che non era pigrizia ma piuttosto depressione, fece scattare un chiaro allarme nella mente della donna, che si avviò con caparbia premura verso la cucina.

«Adesso ti preparo qualcosa da mangiare, non ti fa bene saltare i pasti in continuazione»

Sherlock non protestò e lasciò poi che la signora Hudson rimanesse in piedi accanto a lui, controllando che spazzolasse tutto il cibo dal piatto che gli aveva offerto. Mangiò anzi con avidità e bevve con necessità ancora maggiore, realizzando che erano almeno tre giorni che non faceva nessuna delle due cose e che se continuava di quel passo sarebbe morto di inedia in poco tempo. Probabilmente John gli avrebbe tirato un pugno se lo avesse saputo.

Quell’ultimo pensiero lo divertì al punto da farlo sorridere apertamente mentre la signora Hudson sparecchiava, e la brava donna dovette interpretarlo come un segnale positivo, dal momento che dopo aver riordinato la cucina se ne tornò nel suo appartamento, lasciandosi alle spalle qualche parola affettuosa e un leggero profumo.

Tornò a fargli visita almeno una volta al giorno fino alla fine della settimana, dopodiché intensificò la frequenza, vedendo Sherlock deperire sotto i suoi occhi ad ogni ora che passava. Quando, in quello che per il nuovo calendario del detective corrispondeva all’ottavo giorno, gli suggerì con delicatezza di riguardarsi e magari di farsi visitare da un medico, Sherlock le scoccò un’occhiata così velenosa da farla ritrarre; da allora evitò accuratamente di nominare qualsiasi cosa potesse avere a che fare con la medicina. Era palese che il motivo di tanto malessere fosse John, ma non era riuscita a capire cosa fosse effettivamente successo tra i due: Sherlock ovviamente non ne faceva parola, ma ciò che la sorprendeva di più era che non riusciva a mettersi in contatto con il dottore. In quello stesso giorno, Sherlock le chiese con una gentilezza vagamente terrificante di lasciarlo solo e non tornare più a trovarlo a meno che non fosse lui stesso a chiamarla. Senza una vera protesta, ma solo qualche tenero avvertimento, la signora Hudson obbedì, chiudendo la porta dell’appartamento dietro di sé prima di scendere le scale.

Sherlock era arrivato al punto in cui faceva davvero fatica a mantenere un minimo di coerenza tra i suoi pensieri: gli sembrava che il suo cervello si fosse ridotto a un groviglio di sinapsi scollegate, abbandonate penzoloni contro le pareti doloranti del suo cranio; si era ormai abituato a convivere con l’onnipresente senso di vuoto al centro del petto e il bruciore dietro agli occhi; le tempie gli pulsavano fino a stordirlo. Si sentiva come una corda o un nervo teso fino allo spasimo, sfilacciato, pronto a spezzarsi da un momento all’altro; certe volte gli sembrava quasi di potersi osservare dall’esterno in attesa della propria rottura.

Tenere lontana la signora Hudson gli impedì di continuare a contare i giorni che passavano, cosa che finora aveva dedotto dal modo in cui era vestita: non era perciò sicuro se fu nel nono o decimo giorno che il suo sguardo decise di posarsi sulla poltrona vuota davanti a lui. Per un po’ rimase ad osservarla con distaccata curiosità, come se non l’avesse mai vista prima, poi si alzò in piedi e con passo vacillante la raggiunse e ci si rannicchiò sopra, raccogliendosi in posizione fetale e voltando le spalle alla stanza.

Avrebbe voluto diventare cieco e ottuso. Ogni singolo oggetto nell’appartamento gli ricordava John, e ogni ricordo lo aggrediva e lo lacerava: a volte desiderava solo spazzare via tutto, distruggere quella presenza che ancora aleggiava intorno a lui – e soprattutto _dentro_ di lui – ma alla fine gliene mancava sempre il coraggio: non perché sperasse ancora in un suo ritorno, ma perché con la stessa forza con cui voleva disfarsi di quella sofferenza, ad essa si aggrappava. Se quelle memorie erano tutto ciò che gli era rimasto di John Watson, allora se le sarebbe tenute, indipendentemente dallo strazio che questo poteva procurargli. Si era già arreso, in fondo; aveva già deciso che ne valeva la pena.

Tuttavia, solo per un attimo, avrebbe voluto poter ignorare tutto – giusto il tempo per riprendere fiato.

Dischiuse le labbra per inspirare profondamente, ma invece di aria tutto ciò che poi gli uscì dalla gola fu un rantolo spezzato. Si tappò la bocca con un gesto così subitaneo da sembrare uno schiaffo, e serrò gli occhi. Sapeva che se avesse cominciato non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi tanto presto – ma sapeva anche che non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi ancora a lungo.

Urlò, più che piangere, soffocando il rumore nel palmo della mano e stringendosi le gambe al petto tanto da farsi male e rendersi davvero difficile respirare. Si cinse le spalle con un braccio e ben presto l’incavo del suo gomito fu intriso di lacrime, calde e salate e così fastidiosamente umide contro il suo viso. I suoi piedi ebbero uno scatto nervoso, come quello di un bambino che li batte a terra capricciosamente, e cominciò a dondolare impercettibilmente avanti e indietro, cullandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona, cercando istintivamente di tranquillizzarsi.

Non durò che un paio di minuti, ma quando riuscì a riprendersi si sentì rimesso a nuovo, quasi una persona diversa: ancora un po’ stordito, forse, ma finalmente poteva di nuovo ragionare con lucidità. Si asciugò il viso e tornò a respirare liberamente, poggiando la guancia contro lo schienale; c’era ancora qualche traccia dell’odore di John lì e questo in qualche modo lo incoraggiò, come se l’amico fosse stato davvero accanto a lui. Il suo imbattibile conduttore di luce: persino un fantasma della sua presenza fu in grado di suggerirgli un’idea.

Balzò in piedi e si diresse rapidamente in cucina, che il lavoro indisturbato della signora Hudson aveva reso pulita e ordinata come non mai – cosa che per un attimo disorientò Sherlock, il quale passò in rassegna tavolo e scaffali con crescente impazienza. Si era ricordato una cosa che John gli aveva detto all’inizio dell’indagine, il motivo per cui il viso di Robin Foreman era scomparso dalla sua fotografia: _La persona che sei stato fino a quel momento è cancellata, e tutto ciò che saresti potuto essere diventa il loro cibo_. Sfortunatamente non aveva fotografie di John, ma il buon dottore ogni tanto gli lasciava dei post-it nei giorni in cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare fino a tardi: la maggior parte della volte Sherlock li buttava via senza neanche leggerli, ma non era escluso che ce ne fosse ancora qualcuno in giro, nascosto tra i suoi becchi Bunsen, storte e becher. Un oggetto qualsiasi, come una tazza o lo spazzolino, non sarebbe andato bene: troppo concreto e privo di carattere, sarebbe sicuramente cominciato a svanire per ultimo, sempre ammesso che l’avrebbe fatto; ma una manciata di parole vergate dalla mano di John sembrava molto più intima e personale, tanto quanto una fotografia, e poteva funzionare allo stesso modo.

Una volta finita la ricerca la cucina era ritornata al suo caos abituale senza però che Sherlock fosse riuscito a recuperarne qualcosa di utile. Sbuffò amaramente, ma era ancora troppo infervorato per arrendersi: frugò nel piattino dove tenevano le chiavi e prese quella della stanza di John; in poche falcate corse al piano superiore e spalancò la porta.

Non era certo la prima volta che entrava in quella camera: aveva perso il conto delle volte che ci si era intrufolato per rubare il portatile di John o la sua pistola, e quindi ne aveva già studiato e memorizzato l’arredamento spartano, la pragmatica disposizione degli oggetti, l’indefinibile “odore di John” sulle coperte e sui vestiti; mai prima d’ora, però, era stato tanto sollevato nel vedere che tutto era ancora al suo posto.

Dopo un attimo di contemplazione, decise di cominciare la sua ispezione dall’armadio: il guardaroba di John era vergognosamente limitato, e Sherlock sorrise con nostalgia passando una mano da un abito all’altro, bloccandosi quasi inconsapevolmente sul maglione che John aveva indossato il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti; strofinò la manica tra pollice e indice e poi se la avvicinò al viso – e lì, sotto il profumo del detersivo, c’era ancora la traccia evanescente dell’odore della pelle di John. Senza neanche pensarci premette le labbra contro la lana e inavvertitamente scoppiò a ridere, mentre sentiva la disperazione tornare a montargli in gola e le lacrime riaffiorare nei suoi occhi. Non avrebbe più visto John indossarlo, non avrebbe più potuto sfiorarlo e sentire il suo corpo caldo e solido sotto di esso: era totalmente inutile ora.

Chiuse gli occhi, scrollò leggermente la testa, fece un grosso sospiro e si costrinse a chiudere l’armadio e dedicarsi alla scrivania; tamburellò le dita sul legno mentre raggiungeva i cassetti laterali e frugò febbrilmente tra le poche carte che c’erano, cercandone una che non fosse scritta al computer. Passato qualche secondo di panico, finalmente raggiunse un foglietto ripiegato che aveva tutto l’aspetto di essere stato strappato da un’agenda; lo dispiegò e subito dopo trattenne bruscamente il fiato, spalancando gli occhi mentre il cuore gli balzava fieramente in gola, il battito cardiaco lanciato in un galoppo sfrenato.

Non poteva sbagliarsi.

C’era una cosa sola al mondo capace di fare quel rumore.


	9. Home is where your Heart is

Ripensandoci, non avrebbe saputo dire come si fosse ritrovato d’un tratto sul ciglio della strada: poteva aver corso giù per quattro rampe di scale o poteva semplicemente essere saltato giù dalla finestra, tanto la percezione di quel momento si confondeva nella sua memoria. Ricordava bene, però, il sussulto provato nel vedere l’oggetto più blu dell’universo stagliarsi contro il grigiore londinese, l’urlo di gioia che gli si era formato in gola mentre, in parte zigzagando e in parte scavalcando le macchine che gli intralciavano il cammino, si lanciava verso il marciapiede opposto – quasi cozzò contro le porte della cabina, tanto era la foga con cui la raggiunse.

Aveva già le dita sulla maniglia dello sportello quando questo si aprì e John scivolò fuori.

Sherlock non credeva di averlo mai osservato tanto bene prima d’ora: l’esatta sfumatura di biondo dei suoi capelli, le screziature sulle sue iridi, le linee più o meno marcate del viso che ne disegnavano la fisionomia, la postura, lo sguardo, l’atteggiamento, non erano più i fantasmi che infestavano i suoi ricordi, erano vivi, reali, concreti, erano davanti a lui, a meno di un passo di distanza, e in quel momento gli sembrarono la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

John gli indirizzò un rapido sorriso, troppo distratto per essere davvero di scusa, e distolse presto lo sguardo, spostandolo sulla strada e sul cielo con inspiegabile divertimento, prima di ritornare a posarlo sul suo amico: «Non ci crederai mai», ridacchiò, «Esiste un _pianeta_ chiamato Londra!»

Non era esattamente il tipo di frase che Sherlock si era aspettato. John rise, vedendo la sua espressione, e si voltò verso il Dottore, che si era fermato con una spalla appoggiata sullo stipite del TARDIS e sembrava immensamente soddisfatto di se stesso.

«C’è stata una leggera confusione con le coordinate», spiegò questi, che non pareva trarre il minimo fastidio da quella sorta di problemi, «Ho impostato quelle di Londra, pianeta invece di quelle di Londra, città. È una delle prime colonie umane oltre la galassia Girasole, quindi mantiene ancora un minimo della civiltà del suo pianeta d’origine… perlomeno nell’anno in cui ci siamo capitati noi. Niente a che vedere con il pianeta Wisconsin». Qui si interruppe, socchiudendo gli occhi come per rievocare immagini inenarrabili. «Ma sto divagando. Ho ancora un’attività aliena da ritracciare e devo occuparmi di Lark Foreman, quindi...»

Sherlock era miracolosamente riuscito, mascherando anche tutta la sua impazienza, ad ascoltare ed assimilare il discorso del Dottore, ma per nulla al mondo era stato in grado di staccare gli occhi da John, che per qualche stupida ragione non aveva ancora osato alzarli su di lui. A quelle parole, però, si riscosse e lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa al Signore del Tempo.

«Cosa c’entri tu con Lark Foreman?»

«Non c’è più speranza per sua sorella», rispose il Dottore.

Quella frase suonò come una sconfitta per entrambi. John teneva ostinatamente gli occhi fissi a terra ma sapeva, senza bisogno di guardarlo, che Sherlock aveva contratto le labbra in una smorfia d’impotenza e amarezza; fu sul punto di alzare lo sguardo ma il Dottore lo anticipò: «È passato troppo tempo e la traccia, sin dall’inizio, era praticamente inesistente. Ha già consumato tutta la sua vita nel passato. Ho pensato che... John ha detto che sarebbe meglio che parlassi io con il ragazzo.»

Non c’era più modo di evitarlo; John si fece coraggio e sollevò il capo per incontrare gli occhi di Sherlock, trovandoci esattamente quello che si aspettava – e temeva – di vedere. Rabbia.

Non furia, ma una calma e implacabile ira; gliela vedeva ribollire negli occhi, montare sulla rigidità della schiena e del collo e guizzare sulla linea della mascella e agli angoli della bocca come una fiamma errante. Per quanto si fosse preparato a quella reazione, non aveva ancora escogitato un modo per affrontarla; Sherlock aveva i suoi buoni motivi per essere arrabbiato: non era riuscito a salvare il suo migliore amico né a sconfiggere gli Angeli Piangenti, ma aveva dovuto fare affidamento su qualcun altro – uno sconosciuto per cui non nutriva certo i sentimenti più pacifici – per entrambe le cose; ma sicuramente ciò che lo irritava più di ogni altra cosa era l’essersi fatto battere di nuovo da un’emozione – per la quale poteva dare la colpa solo a John. Il medico sapeva che il moto di egoismo che gli aveva quasi fatto dichiarare i propri sentimenti non poteva aver avuto che effetti negativi su Sherlock. Era stata un’imperdonabile leggerezza da parte sua: in un attimo aveva mandato all’aria tutti i suoi propositi e ora, come se non bastasse, lo costringeva a concludere quel discorso, che lo volesse o meno. Lo sguardo di Sherlock era inequivocabile: non aveva dimenticato ciò che si erano detti.

«Va bene», decise Sherlock, rivolgendosi al Dottore pur continuando a guardare John, «Ci salutiamo qui, allora. Immagino di doverti un favore.»

«Prega di non dovermelo mai restituire», gli rispose il Dottore, cupamente. Voltò le spalle ai due coinquilini e richiuse lentamente le porte della cabina; quando ormai era visibile solo per uno spiraglio, lanciò un’occhiata a John e mormorò, cercando di farsi sentire solo da lui: «Ne sei ancora convinto, vero?»

«Sì. Mi dispiace», sussurrò John con un sorriso compassionevole. Senza indugiare oltre, il Signore del Tempo sparì dentro il TARDIS e pochi istanti dopo l’ormai familiare baraonda del motore si innalzò sopra il rumore del traffico londinese; Sherlock e John rimasero a guardare la cabina blu finché la sua sagoma non svanì del tutto, poi, in silenzio, si avviarono contemporaneamente verso il 221B.

Sul pianerottolo, John venne intercettato dalla signora Hudson, che si mostrò così raggiante nel vederlo da fargli sospettare che Sherlock potesse averle parlato della loro avventura – cosa del tutto impossibile, ma per quale altro motivo lo avrebbe abbracciato con tanto slancio, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi?

«Di cosa sei convinto?», gli chiese Sherlock non appena lo raggiunse. John si sfilò il cappotto con gesti lenti e meditabondi, scuotendo la testa con fare elusivo: «Di non voler andare con lui. Sai, vedere nuovi pianeti, gli alieni, le navi spaziali e tutto il resto. Avrebbe potuto portarmi a spasso per l’universo e poi farmi tornare a casa in questo stesso giorno, come se non fosse successo niente. Ma...», concluse, con una scrollata di spalle, «Non fa per me. E poi ho già un maledetto genio da dover sopportare, no?»

Sherlock si limitò a continuare a fissarlo, in piedi accanto alla finestra, e John capì che era giunto il momento di farsi venire in mente qualcos’altro da dire; si avvicinò all’amico con titubanza ed era a pochi passi da lui quando un’occhiata più attenta fece morire tutte le parole che gli stavano affiorando sulle labbra.

Non era collera quella che bruciava in fondo agli occhi del suo amico: era brama.

Come a voler confermare la sua intuizione, Sherlock si voltò completamente verso di lui e coprì la breve distanza che li separava. La luce che entrava dalla finestra ora non gli investiva pienamente il viso ma lasciava che l’ombra affondasse là dove le guance si erano incavate e le palpebre ricadevano più pesantemente sugli occhi arrossati e bordati dal viola delle occhiaie. John gli prese il mento con dita tremanti e lo fece voltare con delicatezza in modo da studiarlo meglio, maledicendosi cento volte per non aver notato subito quanto il suo pallore fosse tutt’altro che naturale.

«Mio Dio», gemette con un filo di voce, «Come hai fatto a ridurti così?»

 «Il Dottore non ha sbagliato solo le coordinate per Londra», rispose Sherlock con voce atona, «Ha sbagliato anche la data. Mi aveva promesso dieci minuti. Sono passati dieci giorni»

John si sentì svuotare di ogni forza; lasciò ricadere la mano, e nel farlo sfiorò il fianco di Sherlock: era solo la sua impressione, o la camicia gli stava leggermente più larga? Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, ma anche se avesse saputo cosa dire, non gli era rimasto abbastanza fiato per farlo. Abbassò la testa, combattendo contro le lacrime che avevano iniziato a pizzicargli gli occhi; così facendo si rese conto che, effettivamente, il suo coinquilino era davvero dimagrito.

Gli poggiò una mano sulla vita, a metà tra un istinto protettivo e una richiesta di perdono.

«Mi dispiace», sussurrò.

«Non è colpa tua»

John rialzò lo sguardo e si sentì un po’ rincuorare nel vedere che non c’era accusa negli occhi di Sherlock, né dolore: sembrava solo immensamente stanco, fisicamente e mentalmente; poteva quasi vedere le ultime fibre di autocontrollo che ancora lo tenevano in piedi farsi sempre più sfilacciate, mentre le spalle gli si incurvavano e il suo viso perdeva tutta la sua imperscrutabilità.

«Credo che ti serva un dottore», mormorò John con un sorriso pieno di tenerezza. Sherlock chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che la testa gli crollasse sulla spalla dell’amico, esalando un sospiro che sembrò scuotergli tutto il corpo. Timidamente e con estrema cautela passò le mani intorno alle sue spalle, attirandolo a sé; John esitò solo per un istante, prima di allacciare rapidamente le braccia attorno ai suoi fianchi, stringendolo così forte da fargli male. Sherlock non si lamentò: non desiderava altro che la certezza fisica di avere John Watson di nuovo vicino a sé.

«Va tutto bene», mormorò John con la bocca premuta contro il petto di Sherlock, «Sono a casa adesso»

«Bentornato a casa»

Per un po’ non riuscirono a fare altro, scossi com’erano dai brividi della smania di quell’abbraccio e dalla felicità che esso procurava loro. Sherlock continuava a tenere gli occhi chiusi, concentrandosi sulla pressione del corpo di John contro il proprio, sul suo respiro, sul calore della sua guancia, sull’odore del suo maglione, reduce da chissà quali atmosfere; avrebbe potuto rimanere in quella posizione per giorni, a prendere confidenza con quel corpo, accumulando nuovi ed intriganti dati e riscoprendo quelli vecchi, assaporando ogni dettaglio e poi il quadro d’insieme, finché non sarebbe stato in grado di prevedere ogni fremito della sua carne, fino ad imparare a memoria il battito del suo cuore.

Si distrasse dalla sua analisi e trattenne il fiato sentendo la mano destra di John scivolare via dal suo fianco e risalirgli il torso, andandosi a fermare in mezzo al petto.

«Moriarty aveva ragione», bisbigliò il dottore, quasi con soddisfazione.

«Riguardo cosa?»

«Hai davvero un cuore»

Sherlock socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise impercettibilmente, sconfitto. Si era perso così tanto nello studio del corpo di John da essersi dimenticato di dominare il proprio; il battito cardiaco doveva averlo tradito di nuovo, come quella sera di undici giorni fa.

«Lo so», disse dopo un po’, la voce bassa e quasi sonnolenta, voltando la testa in modo da sfiorare l’orecchio di John con le labbra, «È quello che sto stringendo tra le braccia»

Questa volta fu John ad essere colto di sorpresa: sussultò e districò il viso dall’abbraccio, sentendosi improvvisamente accaldato.

«Credevo di essere il sostituto del tuo teschio», borbottò infine, ostentando noncuranza nonostante fosse consapevole di non poter nascondere all’altro la sua vera reazione.

Sherlock poggiò il mento sulla spalla di John, meditabondo.

«Immagino di sì. Dopotutto, hai sempre fatto un ottimo lavoro nel proteggere il mio cervello». Soppesò per un attimo quelle parole, poi sospirò e tornò ad affondare il viso nell’incavo della spalla di John, concludendo: «Comunque sia, sembra proprio che non possa fare a meno di te»

«È una fortuna che non abbia intenzione di andarmene, allora»

La tensione che li aveva fatti aggrappare l’uno all’altro con tanta disperazione si stava attenuando a poco a poco; Sherlock allentò la presa quel tanto che bastava per guardare John negli occhi. Non era molto lusinghiero, pensò John, ma gli stava rivolgendo lo stesso sguardo che avrebbe riservato a un triplice omicidio in una stanza chiusa dall’interno. L’aveva visto felice più volte di quanto si potesse credere; per questo la sua sorpresa fu ancora maggiore nel notare come questa volta ci fosse qualcosa di diverso nella sua espressione: non stava sorridendo, ma tutto il suo viso esprimeva comunque una gioia ineffabile e i suoi occhi brillavano di curiosità, impazienza, dubbio – avrebbe potuto giurare che c’era persino amore in quello sguardo.

«Dovevi dirmi qualcosa, ricordi?»

John sbatté le palpebre, ritornando bruscamente alla realtà.

«Oh. Sì», balbettò, interrompendo immediatamente il contatto visivo. I suoi occhi vagarono per la stanza come alla ricerca di un po’ di incoraggiamento ma, nonostante sentisse distintamente il battito del proprio cuore echeggiargli in petto, non provava affatto paura. Un senso di sconfitta, piuttosto, e di rassegnazione di fronte all’imminente perdita: perché per quanto lo sperasse non poteva davvero credere che Sherlock gli avrebbe risposto ripetendo le sue stesse parole. Si leccò le labbra, raddrizzò le spalle per farsi forza e ritornò a guardare negli occhi il suo migliore amico.

«Aspetta un attimo», brontolò, insospettito dal sorriso che Sherlock stava cercando di dissimulare, «Tu lo sai già»

«Ho un’ipotesi molto valida, ma mi manca la prova conclusiva»

John sospirò, esasperato: «Dio, quanto mi fai arrabbiare»

«Mh.», fece Sherlock, socchiudendo gli occhi come se stesse riflettendo, «Avevo immaginato qualcosa di leggermente diverso»

«D’accordo, d’accordo», sbottò John, sovrastando le sue ultime parole, «Ti amo. Contento?»

Si pentì immediatamente di essere stato così brusco, vedendo l’espressione dell’altro: se avesse saputo sin dall’inizio che Sherlock era in grado di sorridere in quel modo, si sarebbe dichiarato da un pezzo senza farsi troppi problemi.

«Questo suona meglio», mormorò il detective, deliziato, «Grazie»

«Figurati», ridacchiò John, abbassando la testa. Suo malgrado, sentì un calore indesiderato affluirgli sul collo e sulle orecchie e, con suo maggiore dispetto, un moto di stizza gli inumidì gli occhi – perché Sherlock era rimasto ancora in silenzio, tranquillo e soddisfatto, e sembrava proprio che quella sarebbe stata la sua unica risposta.

«Non mi piace far notare cose ovvie, ma credo di doverti informare che ti amo anch’io»

John rialzò la testa di scatto, gli occhi spalancati: «Cosa hai detto?»

«Mi hai sentito benissimo», rispose Sherlock pazientemente, divertendosi nell’osservare come tutti i pensieri esagitati di John fossero facilmente leggibili nel tremolio leggero delle sue pupille, e come un allentamento della rigidità delle sue spalle gli rivelò che il medico aveva finalmente metabolizzato l’informazione. A quel punto, gli sembrò del tutto logico chinarsi, mentre le dita di John annaspavano intorno al colletto della sua camicia, e premere le labbra contro le sue.

Quello che non si era aspettato era la portata della scarica di serotonina che si sentì saettare lungo la spina dorsale, fin dentro il cervello – e dal singulto che John emise, mentre gli angoli della bocca gli si arricciavano in un sorriso irrefrenabile, capì che dovevano aver provato entrambi la stessa cosa. Scoppiarono a ridere contemporaneamente, pieni di sollievo e imbarazzo, indecisi se incrociare o meno gli sguardi ma determinati a non allontanarsi neanche di un centimetro.

Il secondo tentativo andò meglio. Sherlock serrò le braccia intorno alla vita di John e annegò lì tutti i brividi che il dottore gli procurava, ogni volta che ruotava la testa e mordeva, succhiava, rincorreva le sue labbra con il tormento di un assetato e l’allegria feroce di un piccolo leone che gioca. All’inizio non era del tutto certo su come rispondere a quella miriade di piccoli stimoli puramente fisici – niente su cui poter basare deduzioni o strategie – si limitava ad assimilarli avidamente uno dopo l’altro, disorientato ma al settimo cielo; poi John emise un suono dal fondo della gola che non gli aveva mai sentito fare, e improvvisamente si accorse di avere già una mano contro la sua nuca e di avergli dischiuso le labbra con la lingua per scoprire il sapore della sua bocca, strappandogli quel gemito basso.  

Decise dunque che sarebbe stato molto più produttivo smettere di pensare.

Si lasciò dissezionare dalle dita e dalla bocca di John, strato dopo strato, la mente sgombra e dimenticata, e si ricordò di aver bisogno di ossigeno solo quando lui lo lasciò andare, estatico, per poggiare la guancia contro la sua spalla, riprendendo fiato tra una risatina sommessa e l’altra. Sherlock sospirò e gli baciò la testa, giocherellando con i suoi capelli mentre aspettava che il raziocinio riprendesse il controllo del suo cervello. Guardò fuori dalla finestra e con sua notevole soddisfazione scoprì di essere ancora in grado di dedurre la vita di perfetti sconosciuti con una rapida occhiata – chissà perché aveva pensato che le sue abilità si sarebbero affievolite, una volta permesso alle emozioni di farsi strada nella sua mente. Il momento di oblio ed ebbrezza in cui il piacere lo trascinava lo lasciava ancora guardingo, ma la certezza di poter avere John sempre accanto a sé non glielo faceva più temere come prima. Anche ora che si limitava a tenere la testa contro il suo petto, John sembrava districare delicatamente tutti i nodi dolorosi che lo attanagliavano; sarebbe stato affascinante vedere come quella situazione si sarebbe evoluta in futuro – in fondo, aveva sempre usato se stesso come cavia per i suoi esperimenti più audaci.

«Un pianeta chiamato Londra», esclamò di punto in bianco.

«Già. Ti sarebbe piaciuto», mormorò John voltando la testa verso di lui, «Milioni di nuovi modus operandi»

«Ma i moventi sarebbero stati sempre gli stessi», borbottò Sherlock in tono annoiato, «Gli umani non cambiano mai»

«Però saresti stato l’unico consulente investigatore dell’intera galassia»

«Questo è vero»

«E magari avresti finalmente imparato come funziona il sistema solare»

«Non ti stancherai mai di questa storia, vero?»

Sghignazzarono silenziosamente, prima di ritornare ad un silenzio meditabondo e lasciare che gli sguardi si perdessero nel vuoto.

«Ti va di pranzare?», propose Sherlock dopo qualche minuto, sciogliendo l’abbraccio e dirigendosi verso l’appendiabiti.

«Muoio di fame», rispose John allegramente, infilandosi il cappotto e inseguendolo giù per le scale, «E questa volta faresti meglio a mangiare anche tu»

«Sì, dottore», cantilenò Sherlock aprendo il portone e facendosi da parte per farlo passare. John si fermò sulla soglia, come colto da un dubbio improvviso: «Non ti dà fastidio?», gli chiese con un sorriso curioso, «Non aver risolto il caso»

«Ti sbagli», disse Sherlock piantandogli una mano sulla schiena e spingendolo fuori, richiudendosi poi la porta alle spalle, «Un caso l’ho sicuramente risolto».


End file.
